Shadow and Light
by JubbaWubba
Summary: Lux captures Talon, but he would rather die than be left in her hands, left in her hands it is!
1. Chapter 1- A Magicians secrets

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever... it's a little short because I have problems with quantity. But its about quality right?**

**IT IS NOT A ONE SHOT!** **I am just lacking in words to fill the spaces.**

**If this story fails I will most likely just sink into the depths of shame, but meh. I'll try and do my best to continue**

* * *

Talon crouched low and steady. Upon the churches spire he looked like some kind of gargoyle, which would stand out within the bright clean city of Demacia. But he was the Blade's Shadow there was no way for anyone to see him if he didn't want to be seen.

He set his eyes upon his target, a general of war, Ergon of house Buvelle. Naturally, champions from the league were _forbidden_ to hurt any other champions of the league. If they had issues they sorted it out on the fields of justice. But people who weren't champions were free food.

He crouched low and steady, ready to dive down like a hawk and its prey, and jumped. His cloak flailed out behind him looking like the most menacing wings his blade aimed straight for the neck when he stopped.

Just like that Talon had stopped moving.

Well, he himself could move but he was confined in a glowing aluminous box.

The figure he had targeted evaporated into nothing but light. He had been baited.

"Serves you right, _Talon_" She said his name in such a way it was if she was vomiting the word right out. It was full of disgust and hate.

If he could've, Talon would have slipped right into the shadows never to be seen. But once again, the glowing cage made it hard. She smiled at his annoyance, he was caught.

"_Lux"_ He replied attempting to fill her name with the same disgust as she had at his, but he just didn't get it quite right.

"We meet once again, but not even on the fields." She said, the sly smile still upon her face.

"Yes for if it were the fields you would be dead just waiting to respawn." Now earning the right to bear the sly smile. Talon countered Lux, pretty badly, and they both knew it.

"Well you'll find that when off the fields my magic is much less restricted." She taunted, placing her face right up against the wall of the light cage.

"So is mine!" He retorted while his blade was coated in his magic energy, his _mana,_ it sliced right through the fabric of her light binding, and soon he was behind her, blade at her throat.

"Any last words?" Of course not, she was silenced.

"Yeah." she muttered, Talon, stunned that she managed something was easily pushed away as Lux kicked him. "You can't hurt me!" She said as she threw another light binding his way. He was too stunned to move

"How did you remove my silence?!" He yelled

"A magician never reveals her secrets." She scoffed, as if offended by his question.

_"_Damn it" he cursed under his breath. His mana was low, he needed to let it recharge but he needed something to recharge it with.

There was no escape.

"Fine!" He yelled, "Just turn me over to be executed."

"Do you wish to die?" She asked

"At this point yes." He muttered.

"In that case… nope." She said with a huge grin spread across her face. "I'm going to pay you back for all those times you killed me." She sounded creepily excited.

"What are you planning, exactly?" He scoffed "You can't hurt me, I can't hurt you, but there is no way you can keep me in this forever. If you hurt me, you and your country will suffer, so what on all of Runeterra do you think you can do?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets…."


	2. Chapter 2- Quintessence of Obedience

**A/N: Chapter 2! *insert 'ooohs' and 'ahhhhs' here*  
Anyway 1 REVIEW! Honestly not even sarcastic, that made my day. **

* * *

Talon woke up, it was bright and as far as he could tell, it was morning.

Talon was not a morning person. Not to mention the fact that it was Monday and he was stuck in the bright cage, again.

'How long exactly can she hold this?' he muttered to himself

"For as long as I wish." Lux said, appearing out of thin air.

_Damn it,_ Lux was much better outside the fields when her magic wasn't restricted and there wasn't some stupid summoner behind the wheel. To sneak past an assassin, Talon felt ashamed but also sort of impressed, but he wouldn't admit either.

Talon kept hoping for a summon, for an escape, but his summon was expensive as well as he had been nerfed (Again, ugh.) so the summons had been to a minimum since last week when he was free to summon. Of course a summon would place him in the exact same spot but at least it should free the light binding, he hoped.

She had taken away his blade, his pride with it.

It was the handcuffs. At first they appeared as if they were normal handcuffs, but a closer inspection revealed the glowing symbol of runes, carved deeply in to the steel. These runes would cancel magic use when cuffed. Talon had noticed this at first glance and had tried to dodge her, but the cage got smaller and smaller until he was compressed into a little cube. There was nothing he could do when the cuffs were slapped around his wrists and his blade was unbuckled from his forearm. He was cramped up and immobile, what was he supposed to do.

Although one thing he did do was take note that Lux easily moved her hands through the walls of the bindings.

_The staff, she manipulates magic with the staff._

"Got a present for you!" she squealed, giddy with excitement.

Talon only moaned, Lux was so _annoying._ She was over excited and bubbly as well as creepy because once in a while she flashed a grin that said 'I got plans for you' it managed to scare Talon, he didn't even know he could be scared, let alone by some little girl. He scowled at her over-giddiness.

Smiling she showed him a cut stone. But it wasn't any stone, it was a Quintessence .

"How on earth did you get that?" Only summoners could get runes like those; seals, marks, glyphs and especially quintessences. Not to mention how did they even work? Talon was pretty sure you needed a rune page for them to function properly.

"A magician neve-"

"That's getting old, seriously."

Lux scoffed "Its not a real rune it's an attempt at a copy."

"Does it work?"

"Guess we'll find out."

No wonder Lux was giddy; she finally had a guinea pig.

"Well what is it supposed to do?"

Nothing but a giggle on the other end. Talon sighed, gone from a street rat, to a deadly assassin, to one of the most prizes champions of the league to a… guinea pig. A blonde girl had outwitted the famed 'Blade's Shadow'.

But how? He would've never fallen for such tricks before hand, something changed… but what was it?

"Runeterra to Talon." Talon only rolled his eyes at the girl, the moment he had his hands on a blade…

"So where exactly did you get it?"

"I made it." Talon gave her the 'you-can't-be-serious' look

"Yes, _I_ made it. By simply studying real runes found in the League's museum-"

"OK, I get it, I don't need your whole life's story."

"Don't worry your attitude is about to change… hopefully"

Talon studied the rune closely seeing the intricate dogs face staring back at him. The picture on the rune depicted its properties, but a dog? Dogs were fierce and could be dangerous so why would Lux give him a rune that gave him power? No, that definitely wasn't it. Dogs were kind, cheerful, playful, loyal and… obedient.

Talon's eyes widened as he looked to Lux's creepy smile.

"That's why it's sometimes nice to have someone's whole life story. Might've let slip how to undo it. Shame really."

She placed the glowing hot quint on the end of a rod, and placed it on his lower back. The pain was excruciating. Talon had never felt anything like this as Lux chanted in a low voice. It was burning through his clothes but what was worse was his skin. It looked like a mouth, opening a little whole for the rune as the skin split so that the rune could be placed, and oh, did it hurt. The hot stone was shoved into the little cave in his back. But Talon would not scream, he would not give Lux the satisfaction. He felt his skin envelope its self around the rune. At least his skin had stopped moving, but it hadn't cooled down yet. Talon's eyes were spotted with black dots as he moved his had over his lower back to feel a bulge, the rune symbol clear as day, this time wrapped in skin.

He un-curled himself from the fetal position was in. Lux had given him a choice: He could pick where he wanted it or she would pick for him. So he simply drooped his shoulders and told her the lower back. But the pain had been like hell and he had found himself in that position again, but this time there was no wall at his back for comfort.

"Shall we test it?" she said, her tone unusually droopy, as she broke the awkward silence, wait why did it feel like an awkward silence?

"Talon, go lie down." Nothing, except a skeptical look from Talon.

"Talon, I, Luxanna Crownguard, hereby order you to lie on the ground"

Another skeptical look.

And then some pain.

It felt like an electric shock his back arched as his body started moving on its own. Slowly, painfully, he began to lie down.

"Oh wow it works!" She yelled

"Great, so I went through horrible pain so I could do some dog tricks." The rune picture suddenly made sense

"Sorry, I didn't want you to have pain." Lux said, her usual cheery glow evaporated.

"No, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Talon apologized. Lux smiled, her usual demeanor returning.

_Did I just apologize?_

* * *

**MORE THAN 500 WORDS!  
**A NEW RECORD yay! Hopefully I get to post a new chapter every day but we'll see. The further I get into the story the better it should get! I hope...

I'm just trying to get it started but I will be putting in some other champions as well as a few O.C's.

Anyway I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3- Early Morning Puns

**A/N: Sooooo chapter 3! Let's not waste too much time... enjoy!**

* * *

So Lux had Talon, check.

What she did with him on the other hand was another question entirely.

She hid him in the attic above her room, that way no servant would stumble across him. She had ordered him to stay quiet, the question was how long did the orders last.

But Lux was facing more problems than one.

So she had her guinea pig, she hadn't wanted Talon in particular just someone who was easy to bait. At first she had been scared that it was Talon, who was such a well-known assassin, whom had also beaten her plenty on the fields, but the no harming other champions worked really well for her plan. It was all the other details. Food and water? Not to mention how to get rid of him when the time came as well as ensuring no one found out about him.

He was a Noxian assassin, a well-known one at that, his head was worth thousands but she couldn't bring herself to turn him in. He would be put on trial and sentenced to death, considering his contract with the league had originally not been for the government, although he fought for Noxus anyway.

The information he could give…

But no, Lux had her lab rat; there was no point of going through that process if she was just going to throw it away, or so she told herself. But there was something nagging at her in the back of her mind, but all she could hear from it was:

'_Don't let him go.'_

* * *

Walking to breakfast, Lux lost her train of thought as she bumped into the clumsiest servant in all of house Crownguard, Flynnigan. But that was when he was outside the kitchen. Lux, never having been in the kitchen, had only heard stories of him becoming a whole other person when surrounded by, well, food. She simply waved a good morning as she shuffled around him when he attempted to pick up the mess of towels he left on the floor. She would've stopped and helped him but she couldn't be late for breakfast, not when it was with _him._

Her brother, Garen.

Whenever he was home it was the same every morning: breakfast at 8.37am sharp. When Garen means sharp he means the edge of his sword sharp. There were two annoying things about this rule: Number 1) 37? Why that number? It didn't end with a five or a zero and frankly it frustrated Lux and her need for perfection. Number 2) the punishment. If you were even a second off Garen would bombard you with puns. Not just any puns though, they were all League of Legend puns. Oh god did they make Lux cringe.

Due to her fretting about Talon and her mishap with the clumsy servant; she was late.

"Sister, please, you _Garenteed_ you'd be on time this morning."

"Yes, I apologize, brother."

"I don't want my time in the mornings to be in _Vayne."_

_"_Once again, sorry."  
" I _Renekton_ you just need to wake up a little earlier."

"ENOUGH!" Lux screamed

"Hmmm, you only got through three puns this morning sister, something bothering you?" Garen asked.

Yes, for when Lux was cheery she could sit through 5 at least, it was when she was already ruffled up that she could barely handle one. Seriously, to Lux, puns were worse than going mid against Akali. Although her brothers were definitely the worst she had ever heard. She was pretty sure he stayed up all night to come up with new ones for each morning she was late.

"Nothing is bothering me brother, I am just tired." Garen glared at her, before deciding to drop it.

"A little spy mentioned that the Noxus assassin, Talon has gone missing, although we are not sure if he has been killed or has infiltrated Demacia, have you heard anything, sister?" Lux nearly spat the fruit she had been eating all the way to the shadow isles.

"N-no brother… nothing at all." She had thought he had been suspicious but she looked across the table only to see Garen giving no such expressions, nothing but general thought.

"Well it is definitely a worry, if you see or hear anything about him, tell me immediately."

"Will do, brother." Garen's brow furrowed as he thought about it.

"Nevertheless I also needed to tell you-"

DLING!

He was gone. A bright flash of lights indicated that he had been summoned. Lux sighed as she melted into her chair. How long was she supposed to keep this secret, she was one of the worst liars, especially towards her pun-obsessed brother. She rubbed her temple, contemplating what exactly she had gotten into.

"Llllllluuuuuuxxxxxaaaannnnnn nnaaaaa!" She heard a familiar voice call from the courtyards below.

"Nami!" She replied, seeing her best friend from the window. "Just give me a second, Kay?"

"Just don't take too long, I am a fish out of water." Lux smiled at Nami's wit, much wittier than stupid puns.

She marched quietly to her bedroom, climbing up the ladder to the attic, only to find nothing. Talon was gone, the cage had disappeared since it had no content and the attic was just another dusty attic. All that came next was a string of curses until Lux had sworn so much she was out of breath.

"No joke, I am a fish out of water."

"Coming!" Lux yelled out through her bedroom window. She decided to leave the matter alone, a horrible decision but Nami wouldn't give up on Lux. As Lux left through the front door she turned to admire the Crownguard mansion.

Mansion was an understatement; it was more of a palace.

It had a high domed roof, with the Demacian flag sticking right out of the middle of it; tall sandstone pillars supported the main building. Smaller versions of the main house branched directly off it, like little animals clinging to their mother. But It was the courtyard that continued to amaze Lux, A sort of maze was formed out of tall green hedges, with flowers in color order spreading like a rainbow across the garden, but the fountain was her favorite, a huge intricate structure depicting a mighty battle between Demacia and Noxus, but she loved the way it spurted out a jet of water, creating miniature rainbows as it flowed down, which of course was where Nami sat. Her tail flopped out of the water as she sat up to see Lux.

"Take your time!" She said, while getting up, and by getting up she sort of floated into mid air, her body hovering inches above the ground as she did a quick somersault and faced Lux.

"You were taking so long I swear you were in the middle of something with a boy." Lux's face went crimson

"Wh-what of course I wasn't!" Lux yelled back, a little too defensively.

"Sure." Nami said, unconvinced.

"What do you want Nami? As much as I love your company you're never here unless you want something."

"Naww, can't I just see my bestie?"

"No."

"I was wondering how your study on the runes was going."

"Its uh…." Should Lux give away her secret, even if it was her best friend? No. Best friend or not, with matters as delicate as this, Lux should trust no one.

"It's sort of failing, besides, even if it worked what would you do with it?" Nami only winked, Lux shuddered at the possibilities.

"Well in any case, do you want to just-"

DLING!

Lux was getting real sick of that. She enjoyed spending time with Nami, but it seems that summons were just ruining her day.

Sighing, she walked back into the 'mansion' and up the spiraling staircase walking through the corridor to get to her bedroom.

"Sister!" Garen called.

"Back already? How did it go brother?"

"Ugh, sorry I must tell you the details later, but what I meant to tell you was that there is going to be a meeting tonight at 7:00 pm _sharp. _At house Buvelle. "

"I'll be there."

"You know what will happen if you're late!" He called walking past her to his office. It was worse when he made the awful puns in front of other people, embarrassing house Crownguard. But Garen's pride was so large a little prick like that wouldn't even draw blood on the huge scaled beast of his pride.

* * *

She was walking faster now; the quicker she got to her bedroom the better. Using her wand to pull down the attic ladder she quickly climbed up, only to see Talon sitting against the wall, reading?

"You read?" Lux asked, she always imagined him as the brute that had no time for such intellectual hobbies such as reading. Talon scoffed.

"It's not like you gave me anything else to do." He said while gesturing around the attic. It was lit by a single torch, which hovered which clung to the wall and a tiny window that gave a view of the courtyard. There was a dusty mattress and a pile of old books, which had been turned upside down by Talon, attempting to find something to do.

"Where were you?" She asked, more yelled actually.

"A summon, geez _Mum."_ Sarcasm on Talon didn't really work too well.

Lux sighed, relieved.

So Talon had spoken, which meant that the recent order had worn off. There was one of her hypothesis proven.

"Can I do something? Being cramped in an attic with nothing but books is going to get old."

"Well I can't exactly have a Noxus assassin walking around the house, now can I?"

"Disguise me or something…" In all honesty Talon was just plain hungry, and thirsty, two days without it was nothing usually, an assassin was used to such conditions, but boredom just made the whole matter worse. If he could wander perhaps he could scavenge something, but he wouldn't admit his interior motive to his captor.

A disguise! That was it! She would have Talon as her personal butler. She would simply tell the staff that she found him on the street and decided to take him in as her personal butler. They would believe her, but would they accept her idea? Some random off the street certainly was suspicious, especially when the whereabouts of one of Noxus' most deadly assassin, even worse when the person she had taken in was that assassin. But she was a do first, think later kind of person. She was definitely going to regret this decision.

"Oh! Flynnigan! Do you know where I can find Tarelle?" She asked when she bumped into him, again. Tarelle was the chief of staffing for house Crownguard.

"I as-assume he is in his office."

"Thank you!" She squealed. Lux was oddly excited about this idea. She was going to have so much fun.

* * *

"Tarelle?" She knocked.

"Oh, Lady Luxanna, how can I help you?"

"Well I want to hire someone as a personal butler."

"Does this person have qualifications?"

"No."

"Any experience?"

"No."

"Where is he from?"

"Uh, the streets…"

"Does he have a name?"

"Y-yeah… Kite."

"Do you trust this Kite person?"

* * *

No "Yes."  
"Very well, It's not like I can oppose you, send him in whenever you next see him."

Damn. That really seemed too easy, Lux had forgotten that she was a lady of the house and could pretty much order around everyone.

* * *

"TTTAALLOOONNN!" She called while stepping up the ladder. Suddenly Lux felt a hand around her throat.

"Now, get me out of here." Talon murmured in her ear.

"I order you-" the grasp got tighter, cutting off her windpipes, until she couldn't continue the order. Suddenly an electric shock coursed through Talon, paralyzing him as his muscles tensed up and he fell to the ground. So he had hurt another champion and had paid the price. There was a certain amount of pain you could cause before the league deemed as a 'wish to kill' and would prevent such things.

"Now that that's done." Lux said "You, or Kite, your new alias by the way, has an appointment with the chief of staff, I'm hiring you as my personal butler."

"Kite? Seriously?"

"Birds have talons and the first bird I thought of was a kite."

Talon sighed, his plan had failed, and he needed a new plot to escape.

Something told him this was going to take him a while.

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a boring chapter in my opinion, but at least I got part of the main story up and running! Next chapter should be much better (with more puns!)**

**Not-too-harsh criticism would be appreciated, reviews really make my day!  
**

**Tell me if there are any champs you want in particular and if you know a good pun about LoL feel free to share and I'll credit you in the Author's notes**

**'Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting of the Households

**A/N: Chapter 4, get excited!**

* * *

"Get dressed." Lux said, Talon didn't budge. "I Order you to get dressed." He didn't move. _Damn don't tell me the rune doesn't work. _She started to hyperventilate.

_"_It still works calm down." Talon said, amused at her overreaction.

"Just think through your order, there is nothing for me to get dressed into."

Whoops, Lux could really skip the important details sometimes. She stepped down and grabbed the bundle of clothes she prepared tossing them at Talon.

"Let's try this again, I Luxanna-"

"Relax you don't have to order me to get dressed." He said while removing his cloak and then his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lux stuttered as her face went bright red.

"Getting dressed… isn't that what you wanted?"

"B-But you c-could've waited u-until I-I…" Talon laughed, it was deep and rough, but it made Lux's face go an even brighter shade

"SHUT UP!" She yelled storming out of the attic.

Talon had found her weakness, and he intended to exploit that weakness, men.

Why should he let Lux have all the fun? Talon may as well spend his time doing something, other than plotting an escape. As he finished getting dressed he went to get out of the attic, but he had forgotten something; the fact that he couldn't. Lux had placed some sort of locking charm around it so only she could open it with her wand. Talon inwardly sighed, if it had been that easy he wouldn't have been here in the first place.

"OK, you can get me out now…" Talon called.

* * *

Nami knocked on Lux's bedroom door.

"Don't come in!" Lux called, Nami, of course, ignored this.

"I SAID DON"T COME IN." Lux yelled. She was bright red and looked really flustered.

"You look like you just went to class in your underwear!" Nami giggled nearly falling over sideways.

"Shut it!" Lux yelled, though it seemed like she was talking to more than just Nami.

"Anyways, that was one long and painful match but we finally won… the summoner behind Orianna was just awful, why would you pick one of the hardest champs to master if you were a new summoner, sometimes I just can't even." Lux lightly chuckled, her cheeks were only slightly pink now at least.

"But enough of that, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Nami asked.

"No can do. Sorry I've got a meeting."

"OK, you can get me out now…." Talon's voice could be heard from above.

_Damn it Talon you oblivious little-_

"Was that what I think it was?" Nami asked, an eyebrow going up quizzically, Lux had always wanted to be able to do that

"What was?" Lux replied. _Keep cool…._

"That clearly-obviously-you'd-have-to-be-stupid man's voice coming from above."

"What are you talking about?" Lux attempted to lie, yet failed. The unconvinced Nami did an inhumane move, well she wasn't human in the first place, and grabbed Lux's wand waving at the attic, it shot open and Nami rushed up the ladder.

"AH-HA!" Nami yelled, triumphant as she pointed to a rather bored looking Talon, not even the slightest bit surprised.

"You were hiding a guy like _that_ here and didn't tell me!?"

* * *

So Nami didn't recognise Talon, which was a relief, but it would be hard to considering he wasn't wearing a hood. He just wore a normal clothes, a plain white shirt with black pants and a purple scarf draped across his neck. His purple-red eyes flicked up briefly, before returning to the book.

Lux had returned to her reddened state.

"Nami, I know what it looks like but- wait what do you mean a guy like _that?"_

"What do you think I mean?" Nami exclaimed as she leaned over to whisper in Lux's ear, Lux went redder than blood.

_Hot_. They'd all heard the word, although Talon wasn't supposed to, he had. The mermaid really needed to work on her whispering, although Talon's assassin senses didn't particularly help either. He didn't see what the big deal was, why Lux got all flustered over nothing. He had been told the same thing, in many different shapes and forms though, but they all had the same value to Talon; unnecessary. Talon saw no point in such frivolous matters, why did it matter what someone looked like? The cycle of life and death continued so why fret over appearance. One of the many reasons he always wore a hood or a facemask, his face was just… distracting. But in this case he was lucky he hadn't because no doubt the fish-girl would've recognized the man who had killed her plenty of times, he couldn't help it, she was just so defenseless.

* * *

"Who are you?" Nami asked, as she moved her face closer to his. Expecting a reaction but turned up with nothing, the strange man simply continued reading.

"Who .Are. You?" She tried again, nothing. "Does he speak English?"

Lux giggled. Nami only sighed.

"Llluuuxxx!" Nami said, if she had feet she would be stomping them.

"Nami, this is Kite." Lux explained. "My personal butler."

"So you just happen to keep your-"_Hot_ "-butler in your attic?"

"Its not official yet, in fact I was just about to take him to his interview thingy." Since there was not a doubt he would be hired. But Lux knew if she told Nami that he was already hired, Nami would believe that Lux pulled all the strings for him just because he was hot. Lux would not be able to handle that level of teasing.

Just like that Lux grabbed Kite by the arm dragging him down through the attic and into the staffing area, taking her wand with her. Nami simply shrugged the matter off and searched the dusty attic for a good book to read.

* * *

"I Luxanna of house Crownguard order to you to not harm anybody, to not escape and to keep your cover." Lux whispered in Talon's ear as they walked hurriedly to wherever it was. Talon could feel the tingle at his lower back as she finished talking.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you let me just rot and die?" Talon asked

"Because where better to observe your lab rat than the field?" Lux replied

Talon had thought she was just being nice, but apparently not. He was disappointed for some reason.

"Look, if you don't want me to hand you in so you can get tortured for the rest of your life listen up." _How cheery_ Talon thought. "You're Kite, I bumped into you the other day, just say I said I wanted to hire you and that should shut him up."

"Whatever."

"Good Luck!" she exclaimed, turning away to get back to the fish girl.

"Ah, you must be Kite, come in." Talon was already in the room so he didn't really see the point of that.

"So you have no experience?" Nod.

"No qualifications at all?" Nod.

"Did you-"

"Didn't you go through this all with her?"

"Yes but-"

"Well then I don't see what the problem is."

"You don't get the point-"

"No, you don't get the point, I'm hired, that's that." Talon said, walking out of the room so calmly it was like he hadn't just ordered around his employer.

"M-Mr. Kite!" a maid called out from down the corridor. It took a moment for Talon to realize that she was talking to him. He spun around to see nothing, until he looked down and saw a petite maid. She had orange hair and pale skin, but she looked frail like a doll.

"Mr. Tarelle said to give you this." She said passing him a bundle of clothes.

"Who's that?" Talon asked

"Your employer, the one you just bossed around." The tiny maid replied.

"Oh, right."

"Anyway you start now I guess, but you will have to stay in the staff grounds now, because you are a personal butler."

"Oh. Where's that?"

"Follow me, I'll take you there." She led him out to the dazzling courtyard.

_Demacians and there ego, ugh._ Talon thought. Having the little maid lead him through the maze like courtyard felt like having a pixie for a guide, she was so tiny. Up the spiraling staircase in one of the few houses that didn't huddle close to the main one was where his room was. A bed and a chest of drawers was apparently all it needed.

"No bookshelf, no nothing?" he asked

"You won't have the time for leisure things like that anymore." She explained.

Talon just sighed.

"I suggest you get dressed and hurry up, you don't want to keep the lady waiting." She said, bowing.

"Wait, who are you?"

"My name is Brittanya. I am a maid of the house. But you'll see me around." She said winking as if all the formality she had displayed before had disappeared. As she walked out Talon got changed and walked out to the courtyard. He thought about just walking straight out of the gates but knew it wouldn't happen. As he was walking through the garden he realized something.

He was lost.

All he knew was the attic. He spun in circles trying to find some sort of exit, looking for the Demacian flag that stuck out of the main house.

"Are you lost?" A french accent asked. Talon spun around again, becoming dizzy, as he looked at Fiora.

"Yes." He replied standing up straight to face one of his worst enemies.

"Well I am on my way to le main house, I suggest you follow me."

He mustered up all his pride just to say:

"Thanks."

Awkwardly he walked behind Fiora, twitching as he felt like clasping her throat, but he knew he wouldn't be able to and tried to calm himself down.

"Here we are." Fiora said, spinning around quickly to meet his eyes. Her own narrowed into thin slits.

"You look familiar…"

Talon shrugged "I have no idea who you are so…"

"I am Fiora of house Laurent." She scoffed, as if he was supposed to know.

"Le question is, who are you?"

"I'm Ta-Kite, I'm Kite, a butler."

"Well for a butler you don't know your way around."

"I'm new."

"Whatever I have more important matters to attend to." So she walked away as if a butler meant nothing to her.

_Stupid Demacian nobles, stupid Demacians actually. _Talon thought bitterly.

"A-are y-you Mr. K-Kite?" A shivering man asked.

"Yeah… who are you?"

"I am Flynnigan, Lady Lux has asked that I take you to the kitchens."

So she had actually considered his wellbeing, which made Talon happier.

"She wants you to know where it is in case you need to go in future."

Nope not even.

"Also she requests that I prepare a meal for you."

OK, Flynnigan needed to improve in which order he says his sentences.

"Please follow me."

As they were walking down the corridor, Flynnigan suddenly bowed.

"Huh?" Talon looked in front of him only to see Jarvan IV walking down.

"Bow, quickly." Flynnigan hurriedly muttered, but Talon just continued glaring at the crowned prince of Demacia and the woman following closely behind him, Shyvana.

"I can't believe you didn't bow to our prince!" Flynnigan squealed. Talon had no reply, he simply continued staring down the corridor.

"Anyway, the kitchens right here." He said in a much calmer tone than before.

The smell hit Talon like being slapped. Almost immediately his tummy gurgled such a large noise, it sounded like Wraiths.

"So I suggest I cook the meal first then." Flynnigan said, so different to his stuttering self before hand. Talon looked at him quizzically.

"I've been told I have a different personality when in the kitchen but I can't really tell."

_You'd have to be dead to not be able to tell_

Flynnigan set to cooking, he was really fast.

"So why is the prince here anyway?" Talon asked

"A meeting of the households."

* * *

Lux was late.

"_Urgot_ to be kidding me, late again sister?"

Lux sighed "Yes I apologize." Bowing to the others in the room.

"I would accept it but now we have to sit through these awful puns." Xin Zhao said.

"This shouldn't happen _Annie_more."

A group sigh.

"Though I guess it is just bad _Lux."_

"ENOUGH!" All of them yelled.

"Alright, alright I've crossed the _thresh-_hold I get it."

"THAT WAS A PUN!" Lux yelled.

"Well, it's your own fault."

"I got it, sorry."

"But on to a more serious note, it's about Noxus." "We have reason to believe they are planning an attack."

"What makes you think such things?" Vayne asked.

"We have caught many spies across our armies, each one has already delivered enough valuable information as it is."

"But isn't that Noxus just being Noxus?" Fiora asked.

"But even more so than usual, not to mention we are unable to pinpoint the location of the three greatest weapons against us; Katarina, Cassiopeia and Talon.

Lux jumped a little at the last name.

"But they are all still alive, I saw them in the fields just the other day." Jarvan added in.

"Yes, but not knowing their location certainly will prove a challenge." Shyvana said while stepping out of the shadows.

"So what now?" Lux piped in.

"For now we wait, I suggest we keep an elite team at close watch and perhaps hire some Kikouta to spy for us."

"All in favor."

"_I"_ They all said.

"Very well meeting adjourned." Garen said.

* * *

Talon climbed up to the attic picking up a book, damn did it feel good to be full. Stretching himself across the dusty mattress he began reading where he picked off:

_Alyson walked into the strange bar, a certain 'we-keep-to-ourselves' attitude hung in the air, but she was determined to break it. _

_"Bartender!" She called "Gimme a shot!"_

_He didn't reply as he went to fetch her drink._

_"You're not from around these parts are ya'?" A strange man asked _

_"Pretty self explanatory isn't it?" She replied_

_"Well you should get your behind out of here before-"_

"There you are!" Lux exclaimed "I've been looking for you everywhere, did Flynnigan take care of you because I had completely forgotten about your wellbeing and I really do apologize its just I've been so busy and everything today and I just-"

"Calm down." Talon said, why was Lux fretting over his wellbeing, wasn't he just his lab rat. Talon stood up to face her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but: for the fact that I'm your guinea pig, you've actually treated me surprising well." Lux herself looked surprise.

"_Thank you."_ He muttered

"Pardon?" Lux asked

"Thank you, Lux." What the hell was Talon doing, the truth was he felt more at home being a lab rat than being in Noxus, doing everyone's dirty work.

"That's the first time you said my name nicely…" Lux said, she smiled a pretty smile. Talon felt his face go red. _This is so stupid_ he thought _you're her captive and enemy not to mention you're embarrassed about it? Really Talon you are the stupidest person you've ever met._

"Yeah well…" he said taking a step forward to walk down the attic, when he tripped. Right on top of Lux.

"Ah! Sorry Lux!" He stammered, still on top of her.

"You said it again!" No on moved

"What? Lux?" He said, calming down

"Y-yeah…" she said looking deep into his eyes… slowly, their chins began to move, mouths closer together…

DLING!

Talon hit the wood hard as Lux disappeared in a flash of lights.

He turned bright red at the thought, and then sighed.

What on earth had he been thinking?

* * *

**A/N: I laughed while writing that last bit, sort of sad actually...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope to see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Distrustful Fish

**A/N: OK I have a lot to say (sorry!)**

**First of all. You guys are guessing the plot. I have a rough draft of whats happening in each chapter, and you guys are guessing it. So I am ****_not _****copying your ideas, I had already written it before hand!**

**Secondly, Patience is a virtue... whether you're waiting for Draven or the next chapter. Do not fret, they will come.**

**But on a happier note 10 REVIEWS, WHOA, 10 REVIEWS... WHAT DOES IT MEAN? (Double Rainbow reference.)**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Lux scowled. Summons were _really_ getting on her nerves. She was so happy and then… ugh. But the thought of it made her go bright red, it also made her cringe a little at what she nearly did. But she had _so_ wanted to. What made it worse was that the match hadn't even been important, just a simple match for new summoners to gain a few points for your nation.

Lux found herself on the hard, wood floor, lips pouted, just in case. She looked over to the pile of books, kind of shocked at the absence of Talon calmly reading and the absence of books.

He had taken the books. Lux chuckled. He really did like reading, or he was just that bored. Either way she found it pretty funny.

Until the thought hit her: If she had been summoned, did the order still remove itself?

_Deep, deep breaths Lux_ she tried to calm herself. Almost immediately she ran to where his room was. Nothing but a pile of books and an empty bed. More hyperventilation from Lux. She found herself running desperately around the grounds.

"Lady Lux?" Brittanya asked behind her. Lux span around to see the petite girl with Talon by her side, holding bags of food.

"Did we make you panic?" Brittanya asked.

"W-well I was just curious to where Tal-Kite, to where Kite was. He is my personal butler."

"Riiight… 'Personal butler' I gotcha." The little maid said, winking before taking the bags off of Talon. She could actually carry them all, which brought a shock to both Lux and Talon, as Brittanya walked away balancing things carefully on her head.

"Damn, for someone so small she sure has a lot of attitude." Talon said, trying to break the awkward silence. It didn't really work. They both looked each other in the eye, blushing.

"Talon/Lux I just wanted to say-" They both said, cutting each other off.

"Well-" Again they did it.

"I THOUGHT YOU'D RUN AWAY!" Lux yelled, cutting off Talon completely.

"Huh? But I can't right?" Talon asked

"Oh… yeah, I completely forgot…" Lux said, trying to pull of a ditsy laugh. Talon wasn't fooled so easily. He decided not to dwell on it, not when she was around anyway.

"Since I'm your new butler, is there anything I actually need to do?" He asked.

"Well…" The things that came in to Lux's mind made her ashamed and go bright red. "No I can't think of anything…. Actually, why don't you get acquainted with the grounds more? I have loads of stuff to do so…" _Why? Why?!_ She thought, she felt like hitting herself in the face. _Why on earth are you letting an assassin get acquainted with what might be one of his future targets home?_ She spun around quickly to hide her blush.

"I Luxanna of house Crownguard order you to not reveal your cover, escape or to harm anyone." She muttered quickly under her breath. As she stormed away an order?

* * *

"Talon I just wanted to say-"

Talon.

Lux had said Talon.

Nami had heard her clearly say it.

Talon, as in the missing Noxian assassin. He was here, in Demacia and Lux knew. So why hadn't she told anyone? Was Lux betraying her country? No it didn't seem like something Lux would do. Nami was so very confused. Was she… in love with him? Had she fallen in love with him and he had tricked her thinking he was here just for her but he was really just spying. Would Lux fall for that kind of thing? Or were they both in love? Nami didn't think Talon could feel such a thing.

Lux was Nami's first and best friend. She met her during her first game with the League. Almost immediately they were friends. Nami couldn't even remember how it had happened, but before she knew it, she was at the Crownguard manor constantly, hanging out with Lux. Although Lux was busy, between the League and working for Demacia, Lux had little spare time. But all of that time was spent with Nami, and Nami appreciated that time so very much. But whenever Nami brought up the topic of guys, Lux would go bright red, stutter a little, and refuse to talk about it. Nami thought Lux would be too embarrassed to admit she was in Love. So why the hell was she calmly talking with Talon?

_What do I do?_ Nami thought frantically, as she paced, well sort of, up and down the corridor. She breathed in calmly and raised her hand to knock on Lux's door.

"Oh! Nami you're here." Lux said as the door opened before Nami could knock.

"Y-yeah…"

"What do you want now?" Lux said

_Answers_ Nami thought

"Because it will have to wait. Important Demacian business." She said while hurriedly pushing past Nami and giving her a mock salute.

_So now what?_ Nami thought, the first person she would talk to would have to be Lux; she needed an explanation before she turned him in. She began making her way to the fountain in the courtyard, which always calmed her down. As she basked in the refreshing water a voice said:

"You're Nami right?" She opened one eye lazily and saw Talon. Almost immediately Nami was out of the fountain with her trident in one hand pointed straight at Talon.

"G-get away from me!"

"Relax I'm just Kite…" he said calmly, they both knew that they couldn't hurt each other.

"No you're not! Don't lie!" She yelled, her eyes never leaving his.

"Oh, so you worked it out…" Talon said, almost sadly.

"Yeah I did, and once I get an explanation from Lux, you are so dead." Nami said, straightening her back to make herself more threatening.

"Oh hey Ki- WHOA!" Brittanya cried seeing Nami threatening him.

"What the hell did you do Kite?"

"Who says I did anything!?" Talon angrily replied.

"Well, you two look like you have your own issues to sort out so I'm just going to go." Brittanya said, eerily calm, while walking away. They both slowly watched as she walked away, before turning back.

"Look let me explain…"

"Oh please! As if I'd trust _you._" She said, scowling.

"Just don't tell Lux."

"Why not, so I don't blow your cover?" she scoffed.

"No, because she'll freak out…"

"What are you even saying?"

"OK, let me start from the start…." He said while lifting up his shirt to reveal the rune, bubbling underneath his skin.

* * *

Lux ran through the door, panting as if she just ran a marathon.

"Don't tell me…."

"You're late, sister."

"Oh no…"

"Honestly, you being late isn't even a sup_Ryze_ anymore."

"Ugh…."

"Seriously, this has happened like a _Zilean_ times."

"Brother…."

"I'm not _Vlad _or anything..."

"Stop…."

"Maybe the punishment is not _Sivir _enough."

"I said stop…"

"Maybe I should think of something _Brand _new…"

"OK STOP." Lux snapped

"Five puns, that's pretty good." Garen said, mildly impressed.

"Why did you call me here, Brother?"

"We are to have an official match against Noxus." His tone suddenly serious.  
"What, when?"

"A few weeks, we were right, they were planning something. The League saw it fit to have a match to… sort out our differences."

"How did you find out?" Lux asked.

Garen turned around as Akali stepped out of the shadows.

"I see…" Lux said

"I spied in the shadows of Noxus," Akali explained "They were planning an attack of some kind, it appeared to be against Demacia. I told the League and they investigated it."

"The match is to be in a week or so." Garen told Lux. "We are planning on having you, me, Sona, Vayne and Jarvan." Akali disappeared in the shadows as Garen spoke.

"Very well." Lux said

"Train hard sister, the fate of Demacia rests in our hands." Garen said, excusing her from the room.

* * *

Cassiopeia slithered through the Noxian army base, heading towards the general of this particular force. Many eyes watched the half-snake woman, their stomachs churned at the hideous beast. But she was used to it, she had found a sort of sadistic pleasure out of the disgust of others, this horrible creature that slithered before them. General Khazan stood before her, his ice blue eyes completely disregarded her bestial form, she could feel them digging into her soul.

"Cassiopeia," He said with a thick accent. Khazan was from the south of Runeterra, the unknown lands, where skin went black from burning underneath the sun and even the smallest babies had learnt to be tough.

"General Khazan." She hissed, her human half lowered in an attempt of a bow.

"Where is your sister, Katarina?"

"Probably off throwing around her knives."

"And Talon?" Cassiopeia shuddered, a chill running down her spine.

"We are… investigating it."

"So two of the most deadliest people with blades are missing." Her father, general Marcus Du Couteau, Talon and Katarina were all masters of the blade.

"Yessss."

"Well I suggest you find Talon, before the match. If we win, we will be able to invade Demacia and claim the land that is rightfully ours. We will need Talon to achieve such matters. His assistance in the League is necessary."

"I know… but-"

"No buts." Khazan said, his deep voice had no need to yell. "I suggest you find him, and quickly."

"Yes, sir."

"Do not disappoint me." He said as Cassiopeia turned around to leave.

_Just exactly who does he think he is!? _Cassiopeia thought angrily. Her scales scraping on the marble floor. But if there was anyone she feared, it was Khazan. There was just an eerie air around him; it sent chills down the serpent's body. Cassiopeia needed to get Katarina, and then find Talon.

* * *

"So, are you sure your not lying?" Nami asked Talon.

"I think I would know if I was lying…"

"Yeah but, it's a lot to take in…. " It wasn't the longest story in the world, but it was probably the weirdest.

"I can prove it to you if you want." Talon said

"I suggest we don't scare someone to death when you try to kill them."

"No, not that restraint." Talon sighed "The 'no escaping' one."

"Oh… yeah that one is less weird." Talon began walking to the front gates of the Manor. He could see the city state of Demacia. The Crownguard estate sat on the top of a hill, as the bright city stretched out beneath it. As he went to walk out the gate nothing happened.

"Um… this is worrying…" Nami said reequipping her trident. What was happening, why could he walk freely? Talon continued walking, further and further down the hill. He was running now, all the way to the city.

"W-wait!" Nami called, unsure of whether or not to chase him.

"What the hell?" Talon said, as he continued walking through the city.

"Do orders run out?" He said aloud to no one as people stared at him. Amongst all the Demacians, Talon stuck out like a sore thumb. They all had fair skin with light colored hair, covered with royal blue and gold garments.

_How… patriotic. _Talon thought, it disgusted him. Their sense of country and unity, it was all so fake.

"Talo-Kite!" Nami called from behind him, he span around and came face to face with her.

"I don't understand, how come I could come here?" Talon pondered, he was so confused.

"I don't know but I think I should take you back now." She said.

"Yeah, I was going to anyway."

* * *

Talon and Nami awkwardly walked back up the hill together. He could sense her distrust towards him; she wasn't very subtle about it.

"Look I know you don't trust me, but I don't really trust anyone, but please, just don't tell Lux." Nami screwed her face up as she thought about it.

"Fine. Whatever. But, if I see anything that makes me lose anymore trust in you, I will not even go to Lux, I will go straight to Garen. Understand?" She said, fiercely.

"I understand."

"For now, don't think I'm just going to let you go like that." She added "I will be watching you." She said she floated away backwards, her hands doing the 'I'm watching you' motion. Talon sighed, what had he gotten into.

"Where have you been?" Brittanya asked, an eyebrow raised. "Don't tell me you're cheating on Lady Lux?"

"No, wait w-what do you mean by cheating?" Talon stuttered. Brittanya laughed, it was a sweet laugh, like that of a child's, but there was an evil glimmer in her eyes when she did.

"I'm teasing, calm down." She giggled. "Wait you aren't together?"

"No, well, I mean, we sort of-" Brittanya chuckled, Talon sighed.

"Don't sigh so much or I swear you'll run out of oxygen." Lux said behind him.

"L-Lux when did you get there?" Talon asked.

"I'll leave you two alone then…" Brittanya said, slowly walking back to the manor.

"I just got here now, have you seen Nami?" Lux asked, Talon was a little sad that she was only here for Nami.

"Yeah… she went back to the house."

"Thanks…. _Talon_." The way she said his name was so, loving, full of sweetness and joy. She ran up to him, standing on tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. Blushing, she ran away quickly back to the manor.

Talon blinked, in a sort of dreamy daze,

DLING!

Talon found himself summoned at the institute of war, Cassiopeia staring him straight in the face.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNN!**

**Ooooh Talon has a lot of explaining to do to a lot of different people (and/or snake thingies.)**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow... this is where stuff gets serious. (Maybe.)**


	6. Chapter 6- Target Practice

**A/N: Chapter 6, a little earlier than usual because I have so much maths homework to do... sigh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lux was so embarrassed. What the _hell_ did she just do? She looked at herself in the mirror; she was bright red from her toes to her scalp. She dragged her hands down her cheeks, she felt like shedding her current face so she could get a new one and no one would remember what she just did. She flopped onto her bed, and squealed. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl, or some fangirl. A knock at the door:

"Who is it?" Lux called

"I-its me…" Nami replied.

"Something wrong?" Lux asked, Nami's usually over-excited attitude seemed so… dead.

"N-no, I'm fine, I just thought I should let you know…"

"Um… excuse me? Lady Lux?" Flynnigan asked shyly.

"Yes Flynnigan?"

"You have a visitor."

* * *

"What's the matter?" Khazan said to empty air.

_The oceanic being is in the way. _The nothingness replied.

"What's she doing?"

_Being in the way._

"Shall we destroy her?"  
_No, that will make things worse._

"Then what can we do?"

_Distract her._

"How?"

_The how does not matter, just keep her at bay._

"As you wish."

_The shadow and light will come together._

"And when they do..."

_The world is ours._

* * *

_Talon remembered feeling cold. All he could feel was the rain pouring hard on his head, the knife in his hand and the wall against his back._

_That was all he ever needed._

_"Join me." General Du Couteau said._

_"Together, no one shall stop our blades."_

_"Very well." Talon replied._

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!?" Cassiopeia asked, no, yelled, frantically.

"…Places" was all Talon had to say.

"Do you know how hard it was to get a summoner to summon you for no reason!? Don't you give me no 'places' crap." She scowled.

"Sorry, its just-"

"_Sorry?_ You're _sorry?_ You? Talon the blade's shadow is _sorry?_ Where the hell have you been, the land of rainbows and kittens!" She cursed, her claws running through what used to be her hair.

"Did you know we have a match coming up?"

"What match?" Talon asked, dead serious.

"The match that decides whether we can invade Demacia or not you idiot!"

"No, I was unaware of that-"

"Did you know that I'm having my scales ripped off one by one because of your little holiday?"  
"What are you talking about-"  
"Did you know that the three of our lives are on the line if we don't kick our butts into gear and get our asses back to Noxus?"

"What are you talking about? The three of us, I don't-"

"Kat, you and I you oblivious little-"

"What do you mean our lives?" Talon yelled, cutting her off completely. Cassiopeia calmed herself down, her words less edgy.

"It's Khazan." Cassiopeia hissed. Talon's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name.

"What about him?" Talon said through clenched teeth. If there was any man he hated with all his heart, it was Khazan.

"He made it clear that you, me and Katarina are to carry this match or god knows what will happen."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What if I don't care?" Cassiopeia retorted. "_Our _neck's are on the line here Talon, not just _yours. _Besides, we made a pact remember?"

"Yeah…"

"You _will_ fight for Noxus and we _will _win. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good, now wherever you are in rainbows and kittens land get your oddly sorry ass back."

Talon scoffed in response.

* * *

_ Talon stared blankly at the two girls before him._

_They were both beautiful, but of course, Talon took no notice of this._

_"Talon these are my daughters," Du Couteau explained "Cassiopeia and Katarina."_

_A brief nod of recognition was all the teenage Talon responded with._

_It's not like the daughters even looked at him._

_"I hope you guys get along well."_

_"Whatever." The three teenagers said in unison._

* * *

"Shyvana." Lux greeted the half-blood dragon. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with Garen, but while I was here Jarvan asked me to tell you something." Shyvana was probably the only half-blood in the world that could call the prince of Demacia by his given name in such a casual manner.

"Which would be?"

"Some dance party." Shyvana explained, she didn't seem to know the actual details. "It's a ball or something, anyway, you and Garen and a guest of each of your choice are to go to it, in three days nights. It's a celebration to wish good luck on the upcoming match or something…"

"Right, well we'll be there of course." Lux replied happily, she simply loved parties.

"Yes well I'll tell him that." Shyvana said "No doubt he'll be over-joyed." Shyvana didn't get Jarvan, he was all princely and whatnot but sometimes he was like a spoiled five year old boy.

"Bye then." Shyvana called while turning away, lifting her hand lazily in a sort of wave.

"Um, Bye?" Lux said, sort of confused at Shyvana's brief visit. It was strange to have an elite soldier deliver a message but she supposed that Shyvana was faster and more efficient then sending a messenger boy and Shyvana to the same place.

But a party.

Lux was already excited. She didn't know what she loved about them. The fancy gowns or the delicious food, either way she enjoyed them so much. She went immediately to the dressmaker and had him prepare a gown. As she carried it back to her room she pondered whom to take.

"Where is Talon anyway?"

* * *

_"He's missing." The foreign man from the south explained, "and I shall be taking his place as general."_

_The three soldiers scowled._

_"You can't replace our father." Cassiopeia spat._

_"I'm not replacing your father, I'm replacing a general." Khazan replied, as he walked away, not having a care for the three._

_"We have to find him." Katarina murmured, when she was sure Khazan was out of earshot._

_"We have to get him back." Cassiopeia added._

_Talon pondered this, he could be free, and he could run back to the easy life of a free-roaming mercenary. But his respect for Du Couteau held him back._

_"Together." He said._

* * *

"Hyaaaaa!" Lux yelled as she fired a huge laser at the target in front of her, annihilating it completely.

"Whoa." Ezreal exclaimed. "Nice shot."

"Thanks." Lux replied. She sometimes had Ezreal help her out with target practice. Plus Ezreal liked helping her out, he needed the practice too, not to mention the fact that he got to spend more time with Lux.

"Are we done for the day? I'm starving." Ezreal yawned.

"Yeah well you're always hungry." Lux said as she put her wand away.

"Make Flynnigan cook something up will you."

"Yes master." Lux said sarcastically as she curtsied mockingly. Ezreal turned away so that she couldn't see his blush.

"FFFLLLYYYNNNIIIIGGGGAAANNNNN N!" Lux yelled.

"Y-yes milady?" He asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Cook us up some lunch will you please?"

"Of course." He said, bowing. Ezreal stretched.

"What a tiring day." He sighed.

"It's only midday and you didn't even do anything." Lux snorted.

"Yeah well, just watching you do your crazy rainbow magic made me tired." He yawned again.

"Aren't you an explorer? How the hell do you explore anything with that kind of attitude?" She asked, she was actually very curious.

"Who knows? Maybe you're just boring." Ez shrugged. Lux scoffed.

"Anyway we should get back to the house so we can eat." Lux said. "I'm actually hungry too." She grinned, as she grabbed Ezreal's hand as she ran to the main house. Ez turned his face away so she wouldn't see him blush, again.

* * *

Nami sighed, watching as Lux ran off with Ez. Oh how much she wanted to run with them. But the problems were: one, she couldn't run because she didn't have legs and two, she was conflicted. Worried about Talon and worried for Lux because of Talon. Nami sighed in frustration. She needed to clear her head, so she decided to go for a walk, or, a float.

Nami loved Demacia; it was like a second home. She loved their gold and blue garments, she loved their smiles as she walked by and she loved how the whole city-state welcomed everyone with open arms, unless, of course, they were Noxian. For beneath Demacia's seemingly joyful utopia, there was an undying disgust for Noxus. For Noxus was a polar opposite of Demacia and so there had always been cold blood between the two.

But the usual joy Nami took walking through the bright city seemed dimmed, as the subject of Talon still haunted her.

"Why can't I just let it go?" she muttered. But how was she supposed to let it go when there was just an assassin walking around like he owned the place. She rubbed her temple, she was so distraught. She had been wandering aimlessly, and had found herself in the middle of nowhere. Definitely to the edge of the city, where no one was. Nami sat down.

"To make matters worse, I'm lost." She sighed into empty air.

"Maybe I can help." A deep voice said, it had a slight Noxian accent to it.

"Talon?" No, it wasn't him. The figure was walking up to her at an increasing rate, its hand ready to cover her mouth. She pulled out her trident, but she was shaking so much and couldn't cast a spell properly.

With her last breath, she screamed.

* * *

Ezreal ate like some kind of beast. Scoffing down bit after bit, his face covered with different assorted stains.

"Ez you got a little…" Lux said, waving her hand all over her face.

"Uhhhnng bblllarghenmun." Ez replied, his mouth full of food. Lux giggled.

"Chew first moron." She said in between laughter.

Ez was a close friend of Lux; they had both joined the League at a young age and had been friends since. Ez was a good matchup with a Lux support, so they had frequently worked together in the past. Not to mention they shared a similar skill shot way of fighting, and always did target practice together. Of course Ez travelled the world, as the explorer he was, but whenever he was in Demacia he always made a little time for some target practice. It's not like the match between Noxus and Demacia was a secret, word spread across every town and nation, flyers, betting people and merchandise could be found in nearly every store.

It disgusted Ez, the way they thought it was just one huge game. But beneath the seemingly harmless game, was the dark secret. Ez knew, of course, Lux had whispered it to him during target practice, when he had asked what the fuss was all about. It made him sick, he hated Noxians and he felt disgust towards Demacia. Across Ez's many adventures, he had not found one city that he liked without the underlying disgust for it. He supposed every city had its pros and cons, and there was simply no city without cons.

Ez swallowed.

"I said: What's with the dress?" He asked, gesturing towards the dress that hung on the closet door. They had gone to Lux's room so she could show him something, Ezreal couldn't remember what, although he remembered that he didn't actually care.

"Oh, that? That's for the upcoming party."

_A party, seriously? _Ez thought, trust a Demacian to throw a party when the fate of their country was being decided the next day.

"Who are you going to take?" Ez asked, as casually as he could manage.

"Don't worry, Ez. I won't make you go again after how much you hated it last time." Ez had always been Lux's backup, and Ez hated parties with a passion, but spending time with Lux was something he did actually enjoy.

"Really? Then who exactly are you going to take?" He tried to keep the jealousy in his voice down to a minimum and keep up the teasing tone.

"Nobody you know…" she said, drifting off into some fangirl fantasy. Ez looked at her face, was this her lovey-dovey face? He clenched his fists but kept his casual demeanor.

"You're in llllloooovvvveeee." He teased.

"I-I am not!"

"You so are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'M NOT!" She yelled, Lux couldn't stand teasing. Ezreal shrugged it off.

"Are too…" He whispered softly to himself.

* * *

Talon heard the scream, it was brief and was muffled almost immediately, you could easily mistake it for a bird, but Talon knew better. The scream was Nami's he knew, the same scream she cried on the field. He ran to where he had pinpointed the sound, as fast as he could. Instinct guided him to a cloaked figure, with Nami being forced into sub-consciousness by the hand over her mouth. She managed to take the hand of off her mouth,

"TALON!" She yelled as hard as she could. He sprinted towards the figure and faced him, as he was about to swing his fist, he stopped. Talon couldn't hurt anyone.

'T-Talon?" The figure asked, he seemed genuinely scared. If Talon was going to get Nami back, it had to be out of fear.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get rid of the girl."  
"But I thought-"

"It doesn't matter, the orders have changed."

"Well it's just-"

"The. Orders. Have. Changed." Talon said, he had a certain reputation amongst all Noxian assassins, regardless if they worked under house Du Couteau or not. Assassins were assassins, their allegiances meant nothing.

"V-very well." He said, handing Nami over to Talon.

"Go." Talon ordered.

"Right." The figure said walking away.

"Thanks…" Nami said, drifting into sleep. Talon turned to face the figure, who had no doubt heard it, as he charged at Talon, blade in hand.

Talon went to block it, with ease, no pain included. As he went to retaliate he could feel the rune in his back burn. So he could defend but he couldn't attack back. Great. What was he supposed to do? Continuously block until his attacker got tired? Well he tried, continuously blocking each attack, one after another. Until his attacker stopped. Limply the body fell back, a poison dart in his neck.

"That was a close one," Teemo said, "_Talon."_

* * *

_You failed me._

"I apologize…"

_Your apologies mean nothing. Just don't fail me again._

_"_I won't."  
_We now have a yordle in the way._

_"_Don't worry, I will deal with them both."

_If you fail again, prepare to face punishment, Khazan._

* * *

**A/N :**

**What's the nothingness?**

**What's going on?**

**What the hell is Teemo doing?**

**You'll find out**

**In due time, in due time...**


	7. Chapter 7- Interior Motives

**A/N: A shortish chapter, I had to rush it and make sure it all ended where I wanted it to. **

* * *

_"What's your favorite color?"_

_"Rainbow!" Young Lux exclaimed._

_"That's not a color!" The slightly older boy snapped._

_"Calm down would you?" The girl who had asked the question told the boy._

_"Do you like ponies?"_

_"Ew." Lux squirmed._

_"Well, your plan failed, now what do we do with her?"_

* * *

"T-Teemo," Nami stuttered, she was good friends with the tiny yordle, "it's not what you think…"

"Then what is it?" The furry replied.

"This is a _different_ Talon." Nami explained, "There has to be more than one obviously."

"I know what he looks like Nami," Teemo replied. "No one could forget those eyes…" He muttered, as he looked upwards to meet Talon's gaze. But he did not falter underneath it.

"You can't tell anyone!" Nami exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to, what happens in Demacia is none of my business. I trust you Nami, don't make me lose it." Teemo suddenly tuned invisible.

"Rude…." Nami cursed under her breath, as Teemo stalked away.

"Can we trust him?" Talon asked.

"Coming from _you."_ Scoffed Nami. "Why didn't you attack him when you had the chance?"

"I can't, remember?" He said, pointing to the rune in his back.

"Well how come you can leave? No escaping right?"

"Y-yeah… I wonder…" Talon said, lost deep in thought.

"We can trust Teemo, by the way. But I suggest you don't do anything that could make him, scratch that, _us_ doubt you." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah… you don't like me, trust me, I get it." Talon replied.

Both realizing that he had just asked her to trust him, they laughed. For once, the tension between them was lessened. Maybe Nami could learn, it would take a while, but maybe she really could learn to trust him.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!"

"Patience is a virtue, Darius." Swain said, trying to calm the raging general.

"Why does the league have to get involved in everything?!"

"I know, it certainly ruins the element of surprise…"

"But is there any point anymore? We weren't actually going to conquer Demacia, that would certainly be to difficult, we were just going to keep them occupied why we mined out the south!"

"I was well aware of the plan, Darius."

"But how are we supposed to-"

"Darius please, we will have you and your brother as well as the crimson elite participate. As far as Demacia is wondering we just want to invade a small amount of their territory. They are unaware of us mining. In a way, this works out."

"How?"

"Because they think they know our plans, but our interior motive stays hidden."

"Yes but before hand they didn't-"

"Darius stop complaining." Khazan said, Darius instantly closing his mouth,

"No matter what, we need to get the resources in the south."

"Besides, the crimson elite as well as your brother and you should be able to handle it."

"No support? Are you sure that is the way to go?"

"We will have Morgana support."

"But the crimson elite…"  
"Katarina is not a part of that quite yet, do not forget."

"But the whereabouts of Talon…"

"Dismissed." Swain ordered. Darius stormed out of the room. Khazan quietly went to leave the room.

When Khazan arrived at his office, he locked the door behind him quickly pulling out a scrying orb.

"How is everything going? Khazan asked the spy.

"Hmph." Was all the spy replied with.

"What is the matter?"

"There has been minimal reaction between the two in the past day."

"Their relationship needs to bloom like a-"

"Like a rose, I know. But it is not so simple."

"What's wrong?" Khazan said, frustration etched in his voice.

"The Piltoverian boy."  
"His feelings are weak, he should not be a problem."

"Yes, but Lux is spending time with him, instead of-."

"Use codenames fool!" Khazan spat, getting more and more frustrated.

"Right, right, sorry." The spy felt no fear towards him, knowing Khazan was on the opposite side of the continent. But they really should've. Khazan rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple thoroughly.

"Let's not forget, it is necessary for them to be together-"

"To create the ritual I know."  
"The ritual is soon fool!" Khazan yelled into the orb.

"I know, I'll do my best."

"Your best isn't good enough." Khazan spat, ending the call.

_Your mind is in turmoil._

"I am well aware."  
_Do not tell me the plan is failing._

"Of course not, its just a little sidetracked."

_Well make sure it gets back on track._

"It will."

_They are the keys to the final gate. Do not fail us._

"Us?" Khazan asked. The nothingness gave no reply.

* * *

_"Well, I guess we kill her."_

_"What kind of an idea is that? She's a fucking kid!"  
"Yeah well, we don't have much choice."_

_"A FUCKING KID!"_

_"You're obviously not used to being an assassin."  
"I've never needed to assassin a kid."_

_"I wouldn't even call it assassination."_

_"There are limits."_

_The two bickered for a while in front of the young Lux, before she piped in:_

_"I do know what assassinating means, you know." The two froze in shock, staring at the little girl._

_"Great, our first job, and some kid gets in the way." The boy sighed._

_"Not to mention, we missed the target." The girl added._

_"You guys aren't very good at this are you?" Lux asked._

* * *

"And you are?" Ezreal asked, bumping into Talon and Nami on his way to the kitchen.

"Ez, this is Talo-Kite." Nami slipped, quickly picking up her mistake.

"Talokite?"

"Kite for short." Talon said, putting out his hand before Nami could reveal his secret again.

"Nice to meet you, Kite." Ez replied, shaking his hand. "So what exactly do you do?"

"Oh he can dance pretty well." Nami joked, thinking of the little dodge-fest he'd had with the attacker. Ez simply gave a weird look.

"I'm Lux's personal butler." Talon replied, ignoring Nami. Almost instantly he could feel the sour mood overtake Ez. Nami elbowed Talon sharply in the ribs.

"Ah-ha… that must be pretty fun." Ez said, trying to hide his jealousy, but it showed pretty clearly, "better get going to the kitchen now…" he said, trying to walk casually but it was more of a stomp.

"What's all that about?" Talon asked.

"Ez is totally in love with Lux!" Nami yelled, punching Talon on the arm. But the pain didn't really register.

"D-does she-?"

"Don't worry lover boy, Lux is totally oblivious." Nami said almost sadly.

_I see,_ Talon thought, _Nami likes Ez. Talk about a love triangle._

"W-wait, what do you mean 'lover boy'!?" Talon stammered.

"I think you know what I mean." Nami replied.

"Well who exactly am I in love with?" Talon asked, a bit too demanding.

Nami only giggled,

"I think you know." She laughed, floating off. Talon looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"I-I don't-" He yelled after Nami, but she was already gone.

"Already what?" Brittanya asked.

"Never mind." Talon said, trying to keep cool but was well aware of his flushed cheeks.

"Anyway, I suggest you see Lux."

"Does she want to see me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, well, I assume so."

"Whatever." He said calmly, while eagerly heading off. Brittanya giggled.

"Young love…"

Ez wanted to punch someone in the face. Why? _Why _did he have to be totally head-over-heels for Lux?

"Cheer up." The cooler side of Flynnigan said, placing a plate of Piltoverian stew, Ez's favorite, in front of him.

"Thanks." Ez said, grateful for something to distract him from his angry heart.

"Girl troubles are tough, I get it, but isn't Lux a little out of your league?"

Normally Ez would've been angry at the accusation, or denied the 'out of his league.' [Pun intended] But he couldn't be bothered.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"Yep."

Ezreal sighed until he was out of air, and then took a nice deep breath.

"What about Nami?" Flynnigan asked. Ezreal was well aware of her feelings towards him, but just didn't know how to confront her. When Lux had told him, he tried his best to avoid her, he just couldn't handle it. Ez shook his head,

"She's not really my type."

"What is your type?" Flynnigan asked. Ez did a brief hand motion before replying,

"Legs."

"Ah. Yes well… you're not really in the position to be judgmental."

Ez sighed, he hated feelings.

* * *

_"Can't we make her play dead?"_

_"Oh my god, she's a kid not a dog."_

_"Yeah well, got a better idea?"_

_"Kill-"_

_"NO!"_

_"How the hell are you going to be an assassin if you can't even kill a little girl?"_

_"I am an assassin, but I'm not going to be killing innocent little girls."_

_"She's a Demacian!"_

_"That doesn't mean she's guilty!"_

* * *

"Kite!" Lux called, running to him, happy that she had said his cover name. Surprisingly Talon turned around, but this was due to her voice, not his name.

"Yeah?" He said, all casual on the outside but all curious on the inside.

"Will…. you…." She said, in between breaths.

"Come on you ran like one meter, spit it out." He asked, the curiosity was killing him.

"Will-" she mumbled, her cheeks turning red, "-you go to the boleshmifmeh…"

"I didn't catch that last part."

"I said: will you got to the boleshmifmeh…"

"What?"

"I LUXANNA OF HOUSE CROWNGUARD ORDER YOU TO GO WITH ME TO THE BALL." She yelled, storming off.

"Did she just ask me on a date?"

* * *

"Come in." The nine-tails purred.

"Ahri." The guest said, as he bowed to meet her acquaintance.

"King Tryndamere, how nice of you to visit."

"You too…" he said, distracted by her curling tails.

"What do you want?" She asked, pulling him back into concentration

"Is Irelia in?"

"No one comes here for me," she sighed, "right this way." She led him to Irelia's office in Ionia's League of Legend headquarters, where all champions and matches involving Ionia were organized.

"Tryndamere." Irelia greeted him. He nodded in recognition. Ahri softly walked away.

"What do you want?"

"You are aware of the Demacia-Noxus situation, correct?"

"Of course."

"I want to start a war."

* * *

Katarina crouched, low and steady, in the shadows of the wall. Watching Khazan as he walked between buildings.

_What is he doing?_ She thought. He looked like he was whispering to empty air.

"Katarina!" Cassiopeia yelled from across the yard. When Katarina turned back to Khazan, he was gone.

"Idiot! I was watching Khazan!" She scolded her sister, instantly regretting it, since her sister was twice her size, could kill her in one swipe and the fact that Katarina's knives would not penetrate her scales.

"We have more important things to do than plotting revenge." Cassiopeia retorted.

"As you know," Cassiopeia continued, "Talon is missing."

"Oh, Really?" Katarina asked sarcastically. Katarina had always had a little thing for Talon since their first mission together. She had frantically ordered the spies of house Du Couteau to search for him, but they had found nothing. He had been sent on a mission and had not been heard from since, it was that simple was all they had to say.

"Anyway," Cass spat, "It's about his whereabouts…"

"What?" Katarina asked, growing impatient.

"I think I've found him."

* * *

"I'm growing restless." Jarvan said impatiently.

"Relax, it's not like the whole city-state rests on your shoulders." Shyvana replied.

"This is not the time for sarcasm, Shyv." _Shyv_ she thought. Oh how much she loathed that name. She was a dragon; you wouldn't give a dragon a pet name, would you? Not a fully-grown one that could bite you in half at least. She owed Jarvan her life, she knew that, but she just hated that name. It constantly reminded her of the fact that she _wasn't_ a dragon, just some filthy half-blood.

"Well, _Jarv."_ She spat, but he took no notice. "It's that or the cold dead truth."

"Which is…?"

"In exactly three days, the entire city-state rests on your shoulders, if you win, we will all live happily ever-after. But if you lose we will be at war with one of our most powerful enemies."

* * *

**A/N: A shortish chapter, I apologise. I just really wanted to end most of the characters p.o.v cliff hangers. But next chapter should be longish, I hope!**


	8. Chapter 8- The Party

**A/N: I know it's been a while, for me at least, but I've been doing stuff guys, tttthhhhhiiiiinnnnnggggsssss .**

**Anyway, this chapter is a long one to make up for the short previous one and my few days absence.**

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers, because your reviews are great and I really appreciate them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Talon stood, rather bored as the small dressmaker flitted about him, with many different measuring tapes and fabrics.

Nami chuckled, "This is really a sight to see."

Talon rolled his eyes.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you have a date."  
"For the last time IT IS NOT A DATE!" Lux yelled in to Nami's face from the seat next to her. Nami giggled.

"What is it exactly?" Talon asked.

"I told you, it's a party-ball thingy."

"Why are you dragging me along?"

"Because I need to take someone for my image."

"Why didn't you take Ez then? You usually do." Nami butted in.

"Ez hates parties."

"You think I don't?" Talon scoffed, he usually seemed to hate people, so why be shoved into a room full of them.

"I don't care what you think." Lux retorted, "you _have_ to come."

Talon sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"PLEASE STOP MOVING!" The small dressmaker yelled.

"Lookin' goooood." Nami teased.

"Shut up." Talon snapped.

"Calm your pants, or _trousers."_ She giggled, Talon moaned.

"This is ridiculous, I'm a butler, why am I even allowed to go to some high class event?"

"Things here are different to Noxus, sure they have the houses but they hold Demacia up, not stand on top of it." Lux explained.

"What?" Talon cocked his head.

_Adorable _Lux thought, realizing she was staring at him she turned away.

"It means that everyone here is equal." Nami explained, before Lux embarrassed herself.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"She's a Demacian, what do you expect?"

"Hey!" Lux burst out.

Nami and Talon just laughed.

_He's laughing, he looks so- NO, NO, BAD THOUGHTS. _Lux had a mental argument in her head, while Talon and Nami looked on in confusion.

"Anyway, the party's in a couple of hours better start getting ready Lux."

"Its going to take a couple of hours?" Talon asked, he looked so confused; his face had the you-can't-be-serious look on it.

_BAD, BAD THOUGHTS _Lux scolded herself.

"Well, _I_ have to get ready as well." Nami continued.

"You're coming?" Lux asked.

"Yeah, Ez asked me…" Nami blushed.

"Really! That's great!" Lux squealed.

"Are you sure?" Talon whispered to Nami while Lux continued squealing.

"I know what he's doing, but I couldn't help myself, a date's a date regardless if its for revenge against someone…" Nami murmured sadly.

Talon nodded, Lux had no idea.

* * *

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Irelia queried.

"Noxus and Demacia will be occupied, it is the perfect time to capture Noxus." Tryndamere replied.

"This is Noxus, don't make it sound so easy."

"If Noxus wins almost immediately they'll head to storm Demacia, leaving their own city defenseless. I believe that Ionia and Frelijord should make an alliance and attack it together."

"What will Ionia gain from this?"

"Revenge."

"Do you really believe we would take Noxus just out of revenge?"

"Yes, what they did was horrible, not just to Ionia but many different countries."

"Coming from the king of the barbarians."

"Consider it, at least."

"Very well."

Tryndamere bowed and swiftly left the room.

"What was that all about?" Ahri asked, stepping into the room.

"You heard perfectly well Ahri."  
"I know, thought I should try and be polite but whatever." She purred as she left the room.

* * *

Talon tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Lux and Nami to come out.

"Done!" Nami gasped, breathing as hard as she could for air. "I win!" She called through the door. Talon just shook his head, he wasn't even surprised at their strange habits anymore.

"Demacians…" he muttered.

"What did you say?!" Lux scolded. Talon looked at her, she looked amazing. Her hair was long and straight, her dress was a little white frock with a dark blue skirt.

Talon looked away to hide his cheeks.

"Nothing." He stammered. Nami laughed.

"What?" They both asked.

Waiting at the carriage was Ez and Garen; Garen had no date, as he had no time for such matters.

"You're late." Ez called, shaking his head. Nami and Lux simply sighed.

"You being late is _Draven_ me crazy sister."

"Was that a League pun?" Talon asked.

"Yeah." Lux sighed

"You know, you guys are just digging your own _Graves_." Garen said.

Group sigh.

"_Irelia_ hate it when you are late you know."

Group Moan.

"If you just _Lee sin_ to me and come on time this wouldn't happen."

Group groan.

"Wow, you are really angry, you're _Twitch_ing out of anger."

"_Anivia_ you guys want to agree with me?"

"No I think we want to punch you in the face for the terrible puns." Talon snapped.

"I like you, you've got guts." Garen practically screamed, shaking Talon's hand vigorously.

"Now before we go does anyone _Nidalee_k?" Ez joked. Talon, Nami and Lux gave him death stares, Garen laughed.

"Good one, I should write that one down…" Garen laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Maybe it's just me, but can we go now?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Garen mentioned as he stepped into the car Talon admired the car; it was vintage looking in a dark crimson. It didn't have windows it was very open.

"Do you think it's a good idea to take a Noxian assassin into the palace?" Nami whispered, suddenly realizing how stupid it sounded. Lux shrugged.

"I Luxanna of house Crownguard order you to not repeat any information that could be used against Demacia to anyone." She yawned.

"Like I have anyone to tell…' Talon muttered. Nami and Lux just glared at him.

"Hey! Don't go making assumptions about my life!" More glares.

"How many people have you killed?" Lux objected.

"Um..."

"If you can't count the amount on one hand, don't tell us not to judge."

Talon sighed, but as he did he looked out the window, a smirk on his face, Lux didn't care. Was she his first friend? His thoughts darkened, Katarina and Cassiopeia didn't care either, would he call them friends? What was his relationship with them? Because he didn't seem to know.

Lux kept staring at Talon, she couldn't help it. He made her stomach flutter but then the sane part of her brain was all

_Let's not forget he's an assassin._

_Yeah but he's good looking, _the girl side would reply

_Oh please, as if he's not just using you_

_Maybe he isn't._

_Stop trying to fool yourself._

_I'm not fooling myself I'm-_

"Lux?" Ez asked from the front.

"Hm?" She asked, dazed as she came back into reality.

"We're here…" Ez beckoned to the empty car.

"Oh, right." She muttered.

The palace was huge. It looked like a cathedral, tall spires defied the sky and stain glass windows depicted colors Talon didn't even know existed.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lux puzzled. He looked at Lux and took in the view.

"Yeah, it really is."

Ez was grumbling at the back.

"Why did you even come?" Lux asked.

"Because… reasons." Ez mumbled, shooting an angry look at Talon.

Lux rolling her eyes, she hadn't seen the death glare.

"Welcome! House Crownguard and guests." Jarvan bowed.

"Good to see you, Jarv four!" Garen shook his hand, the second person in all of Demacia to treat him so casually.

"You're late." Jarvan pointed out, "I assume you did the usual punishment."

"You assume correct." Lux butted in, shooting a glare at Garen.

"Yes well, how _Miss Fortunate_." Jarvan laughed, as both he and Garen held their sides.

"It's unfortunate…" Ez, still grumbling, mentioned.

"Well, come in, come in." Jarvan beckoned once he and Garen were done pissing their pants, or _trousers,_ as Nami would've said.

He led them to the main hall. Demacian banners hung along the walls, many people danced or chatted on the polished marble floors, some wore long gowns, all the men wore at least shirts and trousers, the girls either had flowing gowns or frocks like Lux.

"Demacians…"

"Stop saying that." Lux scolded.

"Deeemaaa-"

"I Luxanna of house Crownguard order you to never say 'Demacians' in such a way again."

Immediately his mouth closed. His eyes narrowed.

"Unnecessary much?"

"Hm… nope." She grinned. "Come on let's dance!"

"What…" He was suddenly pulled away, the last thing he saw was Nami giving him a grin and a thumbs up. The music immediately changed to a waltz, as almost everyone in the room began to dance.

_What are you doing fool!_

_I uh... panicked…_

_You're such a klutz._

Lux continued the mental argument in her head. Talon seemed kind of bored, or awkward at least, he was looking away.

"You can actually dance!"

"Hm?" he turned back to look at her face, before immediately turning away, "Oh…yeah… did I ever say I couldn't?"

"You don't seem like much of a dancer."

"Well anyone can do it if they try hard enough."

"Wow you were trying hard to dance?" She seemed genuinely shocked.

"Well, no, I mean, really I'm just copying everyone else."

"Modest, wow, so many things about you I'm finding out." She giggled.

"Shut up…" Talon mumbled.

* * *

"Come on, cheer up Ez!" Nami called, "Let's dance." She pulled him onto the floor and began the dance.

"Why are you leading?"

"Why are you complaining?"

"Why aren't you answering my question?"

"Why are you using me to take revenge on Lux?" Nami asked through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't-"

"Too late. Don't try and hide it."

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I just felt so bad…"

"Nah, whatever, its kind of funny really, you with your feudal attempts, Lux with her obliviousness, keep the entertainment coming." She joked, but the sadness underneath was still evident, Ez realized that must be how his voice sounded a lot of the time.

* * *

"SWITCH PARTNERS 'ERRYBODY!" The drunk random yelled, everyone just followed suit. Talon, reluctantly, let go of Lux and turned to walk off of the floor, tired of this entire thing, but a girl with blood red hair pulled him back.

"Never thought I'd find you here, _Talon._" She whispered.

"Katarina?" He gasped.

"Well you caught on quick." She chuckled.

"Why are you here?"

"To bring you back, idiot."

"How did you find me?"

"Cassiopeia certainly has her ways, wait, were you _hiding_ here?

"No."

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Hard to explain."

"Oh, don't worry, I have all night."

"Well-"

"AN' SWITCHEROOOOO"

Suddenly Talon found that he was caught in the stream of dancers, whenever he tried to move out, a girl would pull him in and he would have to dance. He did so reluctantly, until he was partnered with Katarina once again.

"It is fate, Talon. You can try and move away but we will always be pulled together once again." She smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"We have a match tomorrow, don't you remember?"

"You're point…"  
"We couldn't have our little Talon being captured by Demacians, now could we?"

"I wasn't captured. I'm… spying."

"You yourself don't sound very sure of that."

"CHANGEEEEEEE!"

This time Talon used his magic to slip into the shadows. He'd forgotten that although he couldn't harm anyone he could still use his magic. A girl went to grab his arm, but grabbed nothing but air.

Talon leaned against the wall; he could sense Lux's presence. All mana had a sort of aura to it, and if you learnt to heighten the secret sixth sense, it could be sensed and located. Even amongst all the other aura's, hers shone the brightest. It was like a blanket, warm and comforting as it wrapped itself around him. Talon snapped out of it, because in the distance he could feel Cassiopeia's aura. It was far, but he could recognize it in a heartbeat, the thick, evil, scaly snake that wrapped itself around him, strangling him like prey.

"Katarina." He whispered, she too had her way with the shadows.

"Yes?" She purred into his ear.

"Let's go."

* * *

Lux sipped her drink quietly; she hadn't seen Talon since the first dance. Her foot was tapping impatiently, her teeth clenched slightly, as she tried to remain calm. But she couldn't see him, he really wasn't around and she was getting more and more worried. What if he had runaway? But Lux was a hundred percent sure she had said the order, and neither of them had been summoned, so why did she feel like he left?

* * *

"Enjoying the party?" Garen asked the scarlet haired woman.

"Why yes, I am actually. You Demacians sure know how to throw a good party."

"Why are you here, Katarina?"

"To get back what rightfully belongs to Noxus." Katarina replied, as she slipped into the shadows.

"Let's go." Talon ordered. Katarina shrugged, as they both disappeared into the shadows.

"Talon, how have you been? I never would've picked you as a blonde type, let alone Demacian, but hey, life is full of surprises." Cassiopeia hissed.

"Good to see you too." He remarked sarcastically.

"Ooooo, sarcasm, I didn't know you could be slightly humorous." Katarina scoffed.

"We really are learning a lot of things about you today Talon." Cassiopeia added.

"Can we go? Before they find us." Talon asked, sick of their bitching.

The three began to walk, there was no way they could bring any fancy transportation, so they had to hike.

"How did you even get here?"

"I had one of my summoner friends over here bring us in, but I have none in Noxus that can do it, so we walk."

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." Was all Cassiopeia said.

"Why? Why bother? I would've returned when I had the chance-"

"You might not have had any chances! It was threat to Noxus if you gave away any information."

"I wouldn't have."

"How do you know? Hm? There is no way you could tell if you were going to give away info or not. You've never been tortured, you don't know what they can do to you."

"Do you?" He asked Katarina.

"No, but father… he used to tell stories to me."

Talon felt creeped out. Usually that would seem like a usual thing for the Du Couteaus, but after spending time in the utopia Demacia, he had begun to realize how dark Noxus was, or how dark the undertones of Demacia were.

They walked through the dense forest that coated Demacia, he couldn't believe it was so unguarded, although he guessed every city had its weakness.

"Why is this so…unguarded?" Cassiopeia pondered, reading Talon's mind.

"Don't think its this easy, there's a catch." Katarina replied.

"Which is?" Talon asked, suddenly a huge beast shot out of the ground. It was a worm, with many eyes and slimy pink and purple skin.

"That." Katarina said calmly.

"Is that Baron!?" Yelled Talon

"No, but don't think Baron is the only one of its kind." Katarina yelled, as Baron went for her, its razor sharp teeth missed her by inches. Kat threw a dagger, hit it straight in the eye, the worm howled in pain before turning to Talon. Talon had no weapons or anything, so he had to continuously dodge. The worm was frustrated with Talon and turned to Cass. Cassiopeia leaned back, gathering her mana, as she shot out a beam through her eyes, hitting Baron, it turned into stone.

"Hurry up then." She called to Talon from the other side of the stone Baron.

Talon quickly walked to catch up to the sisters.

"How come you never do that in real games?"

"I can't, that Baron is… special."

They walked onwards in silence, listening to the silence of the cool night air. The other worm monsters had clearly seen their warning, and had let them walk in peace.

"Here we are." Katarina said, breaking the silence. "The border of Demacia."

It wasn't just any border, it was hundred of marshes. Thick, brown, muddy water was all over with a couple of islands of long grass spotting it.

"This will take a long time if we have to walk across this whole thing." Talon yawned.

"Don't worry, we'll camp here, then tomorrow the match commences and we'll have them summon us back to Noxus."

"Right here? On the border of Demacia?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Nah, we'll camp over there." Katarina pointed to one of the islands with shorter grass.

"How can we camp if we have nothing to camp with?"

"Stop being a drama queen, you're a huge snake you can handle it."

Cassiopeia spat a lump of poison at Katarina's feet. The ground boiled as the poison sizzled; it was more like acid then poison really.

Katarina rolled her eyes; sometimes her sister was like a five year old.

The two sisters began to walk towards the island, but Talon on the other hand…

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" Katarina yelled. But Talon couldn't move, because there was an invisible wall in front of his face.

"What's the matter? Hurry up!" But Talon couldn't move, his mouth even refused to move.

"Urgh!" Katarina walked backwards towards Talon, as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him but he didn't budge.

"What the hell Talon!?"

"I'm not kidding around!." He yelled, as he put his hands up to the invisible wall and pushed, shocking Katarina and Cassiopeia.

"Is there some kind of enchantment that prevents it?"

"Then how did you two get through?" Talon stalled, he knew the exact reason he couldn't pass, but he didn't want them to find out.

_How do I fix this? If they find out, they might use the technology and I don't want anyone to have that kind of power._

Katarina's face screwed up as she tried to work out what was wrong.

Talon turned around back to the glowing city.

"Lux…" he muttered, "I promise I'll come back."

The invisible wall disappeared as he fell forwards into the muddy water.

"Well, that was weird."

* * *

"Where's kite?" Garen asked, a worried tone in his voice, Lux was as pale as snow, she looked frantic.

"I don't know…" She rushed, still looking for him.

"Lux… you don't think…" Nami asked.

"No, he couldn't, he couldn't physically…"

"Calm down, I'm sure Talon's just…"

"Wow, I'm an idiot, you knew the whole time, that's just fantastic. How the hell did I not realize sooner, you made Demacian jokes with him. Oh god, oh god." Lux mumbled, she didn't even care that much, his whereabouts were more important to her at the moment.

"Lux are you alright?" Garen asked his frantic sister.

"Do I look OK?"

Garen just lifted up his hands in surrender.

"We need to get going, we can't be tired for the match tomorrow."

"I know but-"

"We _need_ to go." Garen ordered, Lux was shocked; her own brother seemed worried about something. Talon would have to wait, he couldn't leave and he couldn't hurt anyone so he was probably just hiding, Lux would smoke him out in due time.

"Cheer up, Lux." Ez said, "We'll find him eventually, but the match comes first, sorry."  
"Yeah," Nami put in, "It's not like anyone can hurt him."

"Why not?" Ez asked, "Is he like an ex-fighter or something?"

Nami elbowed him in the ribs, it was a signature move of her.

* * *

The ten champions all woke up at exactly 8:00am when the many different voices said in their heads:

"It's time."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, at last, the next chapter will be the match get excited *cough* Draven *cough*. **

**To be honest I was having a little writers block and then I came up with a good idea for another fanfic for a different fandom. But I will put this as my first priority!**


	9. Chapter 9- League of Draven

**A/N: Soooooooo... been quite some time then? Sorry but I'm actually in the middle of family holiday thingy, so I'm trying real hard to get this done but I'm pretty busy 24/7. Anyway, straight into it then:**

* * *

"It's time." The summoner's deep voice said in Lux's head. She sat up in bed, placing her armor on carefully. Her eyes had dark smudges underneath them, and her face was too pale. She had barely slept last night, worrying over Talon and the game; she had to snap out of it. Almost immediately, Flynnigan came in with a tray of food, he briefly nodded, not saying a single word, and left. She ate as much as she could, but her stomach was pretty content on throwing it back up. She decided to stop eating and give her stomach some mercy.

"Are you ready?" The voice asked.

_No._ "Yeah."  
A flash of lights and she was gone.

* * *

"_How was your first assassination?"_

"_I wouldn't call that my first." Talon huffed._

"_It went… great." Katarina lied through her teeth._

"_Good! Because you guys will probably be working together a lot more!" Du Couteau smiled._

"_Great…" They both said in unison._

* * *

Talon woke up; he was fully dressed with weapons and all.

"Good to see you again, Talon!" It was Shō, a summoner for Noxus that mainly chose Talon, they worked well together.

"Long time, no see. Literally, I have no idea what you look like." Talon said.

Shō laughed on the other end.

"Yeah well, consider yourself lucky!" He joked.

Shō, having always chosen Talon, of course had a skin for him, well he had all the skins for him, but had chosen Talon's least favorite, the crimson elite.

"Why this one?"

"Not my decision, personally I would've gone for dragon blade, but nooo."

Talon chuckled; he could imagine the summoner rolling his eyes, although he had no idea what Shō looked like.

"Ready?" Shō asked.

"… Yeah." Talon nodded as a bright portal appeared before him in the limbo like space he was in. He stepped through, finding himself on the teleporter. There were five pedestals, each one being a teleporter, where the other members of his team would stand eventually. But they had to take in turns picking champions so Talon was the third Noxian to come out. Riven stood there, wearing her crimson elite skin too.

"Talon." She greeted, he nodded in return, right next to where Talon stood was Cassiopeia.

"Why are you here?"

"Let's not forget some champions got banned, Darius for one, as well as Katarina, so the plans have changed."

"I'm top now?"

"Yeah, Riven jungle and Draven and Morgana remain bot."

_That's not a very good idea, I'm used to going mid with you. _Shō's voice rang in Talon' head.

"This is bad."

"You're telling me." Cass hissed, "I wouldn't say I'm the best pick, knowing Demacia, they'll have Lux mid." Talon choked at the thought of facing off against Lux, but he kept a straight face.

"Our team will be squishy, this is really bad."

"My thought exactly, but the higher ups are all 'Damage over Tankiness' but that is going to backfire hard."

"THE BATTLE WILL COMMENCE IN 5…" The lady's voice rang, as the clock slowly ticked down.

"4…"

"3…" _I can't do this_ Talon thought

"2…" _I can't kill her._

"1…" _I can't kill the person I…_

"THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN."

_Love._

* * *

"What is with the change in plans?!" Darius demanded.

"Calm, Darius, Calm." Swain hushed

"What kind of team compilation is that!?"

"Not a very good one" Khazan butted in, Darius scowled at the mere sight of him.

"I am sick of you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Khazan."

"Well my nose has a rightful place to be here as yours." He replied.

"Now, now gentlemen, leave the fighting to the field." Swain interrupted.

"To answer your question, Darius, it is for the best that we lose this."

"What!" Both Darius and Khazan yelled.

"You made plans without me?" Khazan demanded.

"Yes well, sources tell me that the Ionians and the Frelijords are planning something, no doubt the weakening of our main city will help them achieve that something."

"But if Demacia wins, they can attack us!"

"Then the Frelijords will change target."  
"Fool!" Khazan bellowed, "the Ionian's have an alliance with Demacia, the Frelijords can't attack without them!"

"Learn your place, Khazan. I have indeed thought it through, it would be against Demacia's best interest to attack us."

"How so?"

"They too know about the Frelijords, but they don't know about the Ionia part, I'm sure of it. It is the most tactical move, it is the safest move."

Darius nodded in agreement, Khazan stormed out of the room, his long purple cloak flailing behind him.

_Khazan._ Khazan gulped at the familiar voice.

_Do not tell me something else has gotten in the way of our plans_

"It was not meant to happen, I was sure I had Swain under my control."

_He is no puppet. He can act independently, you shouldn't have underestimated him._

"I didn't, I planned out everything correctly-"

_Our patience is dying._

"Our? Are there more than one?"

No reply.

The five Demacian champions stood facing the five Noxians. Garen had been banned so Shyvana had to take his place. That made the Demacian team: Lux, Shyvana, Vayne, Sona and Jarvan. A strong team against the squishier: Draven, Morgana, Talon, Cassiopeia and Riven.

"There team is heavy with AD." Swain's voice rang out in the Noxian's heads, "make sure to get armor."

"But Lux is a strong AP, she will carry if you're not careful enough." Swain added in."

"Build armor and magic resist and damage, then we will win." Swain finished off his little motivational speech.

"Yeah, thanks." The five Noxians said in unison. Swain merely chuckled. The match would begin soon, they were at the platforms but the grounds needed to be double checked as well as setting up all the spectators. Many summoners-in-training would be watching this match to learn from it.

"Talon," Cass whispered, she beckoned with a finger for him to come closer, so he leaned in enough so that he could hear her.

"Lux likes you, I can tell." Talon blushed, he hated the fact that he did, but luckily he was wearing a helmet. "We can use that against her." Cass hissed, as she removed his helmet and her tongue ran eerily across the side of his face. Talon had to hold in his disgust.

* * *

Lux on the hand, was teething with jealousy. She had been worried about Talon, only to find him being flirted with by a giant snake. She tried to contain it as much as possible, but even the Demacians could sense her jealousy, no matter how strange it was for her to have such feelings at this time. But it was burning like a bright flame, and it was scary. Except Talon, of course, was completely unaware of this, because he was trying to shake Cassiopeia off of him. Lux gagged a little, and Garen laughed, believing it was a joke. But Lux had to painfully swallow back her breakfast, which burned in her throat as it ran back down.

Carefully, Lux tried to ignore Talon, and examined the Noxian team. Her eyes ran carefully over all of them, for besides her overly cheery attitude and optimistic approach was a cold calculator. She looked for anything, injuries, weaknesses, anything she could use against them on the field. She came up with nothing, they were all in perfect condition, except of course Talon, whose back was still sore, but she didn't really want to think about him.

"The match will begin in thirty seconds." The voice rang clear overhead, all the champions took slow deep breaths, the summoners doing the same, as they prepared themselves for the battle that could change history. Lux stole a glance at Talon, who had managed to shrug Cassiopeia, she gave him a look that was very clear: she would give no mercy. She looked to Cassiopeia, feeling the hatred boil from the pits of her stomach, and knew that she would win her lane; she couldn't let this hideous beast take satisfaction in Lux's loss. There was an unspoken competition between the two, it was obvious to bot Cassiopeia and Lux; whoever won this, won Talon.

"Five, four, three, two…"  
_Bring it._

"One, let the games begin!"

In flash of lights, they were on the fields.

* * *

_Young Talon ran his blade straight across the woman's throat, her blood spilt out like a waterfall._

"_Who are you?" The little girl asked, she was probably a few years younger than Talon. But the strangest thing was how unfazed she was, looking at her dead mother._

"_Why did you kill Mummy?"_

"_Now what?" Talon asked Katarina in the corner._

"_Ummmmmmm."_

* * *

"Welcome to the league of Draven." Draven taunted, spinning his axes menacingly, too bad the other team couldn't see or hear him. Champions began to run, or slither, off to their lanes. Talon stopped at the tower, shaking, because his nerves were very high.

"Why are you so nervous Talon?" Shō's voice asked in Talon's head.

"I don't know…" Talon replied, although he was fairly sure he did.

"Well, calm down! This is not the time to get nerves!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

Talon scoffed, as if Shō would understand his situation.

"Look, just watch it Talon. This match is… important."  
"Oh it is? I thought it was a practice!" Talon spat.

"OK so you are as sensitive as a teenage girl. News flash: you're not a teenage girl, so can you get over whatever it is?"

"I can try…"

"Minions have spawned." The announcer's voice rang clear.

"Breathe in," Shō said.

"Breathe out." Talon repeated.

* * *

"_So, how do you feel?" The strange lady with glasses asked Lux. Her legs we crossed over each other and she had pen and paper in hand, waiting for the little girl to say something._

"_I feel… fine."_

"_Fine? You watched your own mother die."_

"_I know."_

What the hell is up with this girl? _The woman thought._

"_You feel nothing."  
"Death is natural."  
_It's like talking to a robot.

"_Lux, nothing, not anything."  
"I felt… love."  
"Love? You felt love when you watched her die?"  
"I didn't experience love, but I felt her own love towards me in her last moments."_

More like a dead robot.

"_Really? OK then…." She sighed, scribbling down word after word in her note book._

* * *

It started off simple, hit the minions, take their gold, etcetera, etcetera. But when Lux hit six, she was taking the snake charmer down. She made that way to clear to her summoner, Mashira.

"Are you sure Lux?"

"Tactical decisions summoner."

"Exactly on six?"  
"Exactly."

"That's just five minions away."

"Burst her down, immediately."

"I thought I was in control…"

"Just do it."

Three minions left, Lux could feel herself being positioned carefully.

Two minions, she was attacking them more thoroughly.

One minion… then…

Six.

Immediately she threw all her attacks, activating her passive at the same time, Cassiopeia was unbelievably startled, but still attempted to throw as much as she could at Lux, but something about Lux was different, she was dodging with an acrobatic ability she shouldn't of had, but something was… motivating her, or something. Cassiopeia was shocked, the last thing she saw was a blinding light, and then she died.

Well, not really.

A few seconds later she found herself back on the platform, new items adorned her garments as she felt her power rise.

"What the hell was that?!" She hissed to the summoner she had, Freena.

"I-I'm s-sorry." The timid summoner stuttered. Freena was amazingly skilled for such a young girl, but she was just so timid. It didn't work with Cass' gameplay, which made her confused as to why she was paired up with her. Although, Freena was mentioned as the best mid-player ever to come to the League, she landed everything, her only weakness was her lack of agro.

"Well don't mess up again, we can't afford to." She spat.

Lux stretched triumphantly, as her new garments adorned her amour, she felt her power rise. The strange satisfaction that came from watching the half-snake half-bitch turn to stone made Lux feel sort of evil. But damn, it was just so satisfying. Back in lane she ignored Cassiopeia, farming, farming, two minutes until ignite was back up, farming, farming, bored. Lux was so bored, the thrill of an early kill just made everything else dull, Cass didn't harass or anything but that made Lux's job too easy. She continued hitting minions and throwing the occasional orb, when she felt a blade around her throat.

The situation was oddly familiar.

"_Talon._" She sounded pissed, a demeanor that really didn't suit the cheery Lux.

"Sorry." He muttered apologetically, a demeanor that didn't suit him.

"Hmph." She threw a snare at him, flashing away in the process, hitting her passive and dealing some heavy damage. She nearly landed her burst down, about to beam, but she hesitated; she wasn't really the type to hold a grudge against someone who did nothing. But because of her hesitation, she missed.

"What the hell Lux?! I was activating your ulti like crazy!" Mashira yelled.

She didn't apologize and just ignored him; she didn't need to deal with anything except this match right now.

* * *

Draven repeated the same pattern: hit, hit, harass, hit, hit, harass. He was unbelievably bored.

"Come on, let's do something fun!" He told his summoner, Ren.

"At least be subtle about it." Ren retorted back, Draven had practically yelled it.

"I don't do subtle." Draven scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah." Draven could feel Ren rolling his eyes.

"It's Vayne we're talking here, remember? She's not something we should risk without the jungler." Ren said.

Draven pursed his lips, knowing that Ren was right. Although Morgana was a great support for Draven, Vayne was Vayne, it was just that simple. But Riven was taking a long time, she was a slow jungler and bot had had no ganks yet, it was already 13 minutes in. The Demacian jungler, Shyvana, was incredibly fast, and countered Riven's jungle hard, good thing she had no crowd control, or he and Morg would be dead. He could see Riven crouching carefully in the brush, she nodded and Morg went in, she threw a snare and landed it dead on Vayne, but Vayne popped her ultimate and was gone, Shyv came from the rear, her dragon form knocking the three of them back, Sona threw her ultimate as they all had to dance, Draven felt disgusted with himself, he had been baited pretty badly, Vayne rolled around the place, picking them off one by one and Draven felt himself fall, he tried to hang on to life, but could feel his soul being pulled away to base.

"Uh…urgh." Were his touching last words.

* * *

Talon was in trouble. Jarvan was too strong, he couldn't farm, his gank on Lux had failed dramatically, although it was clear she had let him live, which made matters worse. He refused to let himself get attached to some… girl. Although a part of him knew he was ridiculously attached, he tried to ignore the fact. Plus Shō's laid-back attitude was the opposite to Talon during a game. During a game he was intense, straight faced and serious, unlike his less straight faced and serious personality outside the field.

"Are you upset because someone dissed you?"  
"Let's finish this quickly." Talon tried to hurry Shō, he was annoying him.

"Awww Talon-Walon."

"I swear to god I'll-"

CHING!

A flash of lights? As in a summon?

"What the fuck?" Talon cursed, what the hell was going on, this was impossible.

"Talon?" Lux asked, Draven was there, so was Cass and Morgana.

"You guys too, huh?" Asked Ahri.

"What the hell is going on!?" Cass hissed. Summoned in the middle of a match, it was impossible it couldn't happen!

"Welcome."

"Khazan…" Talon and Cassiopeia scowled.

* * *

**A/N: Please bear with me guys, I have no idea when I will be able to update, hopefully its soon though.**

**Rate and Review? Yes, no, maybe?**


	10. Chapter 10- Bad Manners

**A/N: Long time no read, ey? **

**I am so sorry about this, this trip and whatnot.**

**I had to stay somewhere without wifi for a week. You don't know how much you love something until you let it go.**

**I'm finding it difficult to get time to write this. **

**DO NOT even get me started on the Garen/ Shyv/ Jarvan mix up. Let's just say my brother is a horrible person and loves exploting my weaknesses, mistakes. (Basically he fiddled with my story, lesson learned: Do not let brother on laptop.) **

**I tried to fix it up, but I don't think its going through... I'm workin' on it.**

**Anyway sorry about all this^. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Khazan?" Ahri asked, cocking her head sideways.

"Isn't that-" Lux began, but she was cut off by Talon

"The general of the 5th division in the Noxian army."

"I've heard many stories about him."

"Not as many as I have." Ez grumbled, revealing himself from the shadows.

"Ez!?" Lux exclaimed,

"Me too." Nami said as she stood up, well… kind of. Ez shot the most concentrated pure look of hatred on the entire earth at Talon. He snarled, this whole little group had a lot to talk about, but now was not the time.

"What's going on?!" Draven yelled to Khazan, bringing everyone back into focus, and the fact that they were standing in a cave behind thick, iron bars. A small torch flickered in the corner.

"My plan is nearly complete, we are just waiting on two more guests." He chatted lightly, as if it was some dinner party.

"What the hell?" Cass screeched. "Get us out of here now!" She sent a blast of magic at the bars, it simply dissipated into nothing.

"Tsk, tsk. Apparently your father didn't teach you proper manners."

Cass flinched slightly at the mention of her father.

"When you're invited somewhere, you sit down and enjoy it." He bellowed, his eerie ice blue eyes widened, turning blood red, as Cass was constricted by an invisible force, which dug into her scales and drew her bright red blood. Her

body crumpled and Cass began to shiver, the pain was like no other she had experienced.

"Khazan you bastard!" Talon yelled, his blade glinted in the low light as he prepared to strike.

"You Noxian's never learn." Khazan sighed, he was about to inflict the same punishment on Talon, when he thought of a better idea. The same magic rings appeared around his eyes as the terrifying pain hit Lux. She screamed in pain as the constraints bit into her, staining her clothes crimson. Khazan's face lost its amused look, as it looked like he was listening to something.

"Of course." He bowed to thin air, leaving the 'guests' to their own matters.

"Don't you dare walk away!" Talon yelled, but Khazan ignored him.

"hnngdsjf" Lux groaned

"Lux!" Talon and Ez called at the same time, rushing to either side of her.

"Back off, Noxian!" Ez spat.

"Make me!" Talon growled. They were about to rip each other's throats out when Nami intervened.

"Hey Hormorons!."[A/N: A play on words with hormones, I assume you get that but hey, who knows. Plus you know it's a pretty bad one.] She shouted, pushing them away from Lux.

"More serious issues here then you territorial apes!" She began to draw water from thin air, slowly pushing a wave over her body that closed the wounds.

"Morg, do me a favor and snare the idiots for me." Said Nami

"Don't call me that." Morg snapped back, but threw two snares, which landed perfectly on Talon and Ez, keeping them in place.

"Um…" Ahri interrupted, pointing to the crumpled Cass.

"Whoops." The still conscious non-ape like people said.

Nami began to work her magic on Cass, but something was wrong.

"What the…"  
"Stop!" Cass screamed, suddenly sitting up, she pushed Nami away.

"Sorry...?" Nami mumbled.

"You can't… don't… I…" She lulled, softer and softer as her head swayed and she collapsed back unconscious. Draven began to whistle a tune as he swung his axes around, he was bored and people weren't paying that much attention to him.

"Sooooooooo," He whistled, breaking the tension, "anyone else want to help me find a way out."

"There isn't one." A small voice squeaked. Draven looked around, everyone else looked around, even Talon and Ez had broken their staring contest to find the source of the voice.

"Mph." The squeak cleared its throat, Draven looked down to see a yordle.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hah! As if you do not recognize the face of one of your many killers."

Draven shook his head.

"Flame thrower?"

Nothing.

"Missiles?"

Another shake.

"Giant flying Tasers? Honestly why do people pick you!" The yordle started to rant on and on about how people picked an idiot like Draven more than him.

"That's Rumble you-" Morg hit Draven on the back of the head, as she began to curse in the Angelic language, most likely something like moron, but it was long and complicated.

"Who's Rumble?"

The whole room groaned.

* * *

_Lux stared at the children below her in the courtyard, as they played with toys and different games._

"_Mother, how come I don't get to play?" She asked._

"_Do you want to play with them?"_

"_No."_

"_Than why do you ask?"_

"_Because maybe it would make me more…" she stopped, trying to find the right word, "normal."_

"_Do you want to be normal?"_

"_No, I just wonder what it would be like."  
"Lux," her mother gently stroked the little girls head, "your destiny lies elsewhere."_

"_Which is why I can never love you."_

* * *

Ez's eye twitched, Talon's were narrowed into a stare, although you couldn't see through the helmet you could feel them, they stared for quite some time before Ez stamped his foot, turned around, and folded his arms. Talon just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so alike its funny." Lux giggled.

"You're awake!" Ez said with relief.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Aye, aye Captain." Talon said, giving a mock salute. Lux began to giggle again.

"I'm really confused." Draven furrowed his brow. "What the hell is going on? Why aren't we trying to escape? Why do you guys even know each other? And why could I cut the sexual tension with my pinky finger?" He didn't even breathe once.

"Yeah _Talon_, why do you guys know each other?" Ez asked mockingly, a part of him was actually curious but the jealousy had pretty much taken the wheel.

"We're both champions?"

"Are you trying to convince yourself?"

"Truth please~" Ahri sang from the floor where she was distractedly playing with her orb.

"Um-" Talon, Lux and Nami tried to come up with an excuse.

"Stalling~"

"Well-"

"STAL-LING ~" She yelled a lot louder this time.

The three just sighed; Talon went to remove his helmet.

"Kite?!" Ez gasped.

Talon smirked.

"Afraid of the competition now?" He taunted.

"Competition for what?" Ez queried. Talon had a knowing face on him, if Ez's jealousy was fire, the whole world would be a tiny pile of ashes.

Ez scoffed.

"What competition?" He snarled, giving Talon a good greasy look, adding the smirk to his face as Talon lost his.

"Goggle head!"  
"Stupid face!"

"Girly-boy!"

"Tight spandex!"

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!" Lux yelled, rubbing her temple.

"Well these insults are very original and mature." Nami intervened, "But shut up. Seriously." She sighed. "Honestly Ez, we get it, you're jealous, get over yourself."

"Talon please… for the love of god try and keep your overly dark and composed composure, being a five year old boy, does _not_ suit you one bit. Being a jealous love-struck boy does also not work."

Needless to say that shut them up pretty well.

"Hmph." Talon huffed in a much deeper tone, as he went to sit down and lean against the wall of the snare.

"Yeah, yeah." Ez moaned, as he leant against his.

"Thank you." Rumble butted in, they'd almost forgotten he was there. "I thought they'd never shut up."

"I was rather enjoying it." Morg added.

"I didn't pick you for the comedy type."

"I didn't pick you for the non-comedy type."

"Well, rom-com isn't really my thing."

"Rom-com?" Lux joined in their little chit-chat.

"Romantic comedy." They both answered.

Lux went pretty red.

* * *

"Are we just going to leave that there?" Rumble pointed to what he assumed was a strange seat or something.

It was Cass.

"I've tried a lot, but she just wakes up, pushes me away, then collapses again."

"It's not like we can move her anyway." Ez muttered, she was nearly three times the size of him, not to mention weight…

"Her wounds have already healed over, I don't know what else we can do."

"Skin her and make a nice belt or something…" Ez muttered, not quite enough though.

"Not funny!" Nami yelled.

"That was a pretty good one." Draven admitted.

"Isn't she a comrade of yours!"

"Not my division." He shrugged.

Nami sighed, falling to the floor. She was sick of everyone in this room. Ez and Talon's bickering, Draven's useless output, Rumble and Morg's conversation about movies, Ahri's singing, Cass' reluctance to let her help. But worst of all was Lux trying to calm Talon and Ez down. She was so oblivious it was painful. Ez had come to term with his feelings a long time ago and Nami was sure Talon had sort of accepted them, well, he was at least aware of them. But Lux was clearly the oblivious one in this little love triangle.

"Nami, are you OK?" Lux asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just sick of these idiots." She gestured to the whole room.

"I mean, we're stuck in a prison for who knows what reason and we still have enough time to set up the plot for a rom-com."

"You're right." Talon said, "We should be trying to get out of here."

"Or at least work out why we're here, that might help." Ez added.

"I think Cass should be our priority." Ahri said, suddenly serious.

"Right, Morg and Rumble try and find our location, Nami, Ez and Talon with me we'll try to work with Cass, Ahri and Draven see if you can get answers."

_One day Lux, _Nami thought, _one day you're going to have to choose._

"Sounds like a plan." Ez nodded.

"Whatever…" Talon muttered_._

_I hope you make the right choice._

* * *

"_Cassie what's wrong?" Du Couteau asked the young Cassiopeia._

"_Katarina hit me with her knife." She pouted pointing to a slit on her arm._

"_Kata, your sister isn't target practice."_

"_I didn't do anything, Daddy she's tricking you!"_

"_Is that true Cassie?" _

"_Gee Hee!" She poked her tongue out playfully._

"_That's my girl!" He ruffled her luscious brown hair._

_Suddenly, Couteau's hand was pinned against the wall, his sleeve had been caught by throwing knife._

"_Alright, you too!" He motioned to the grinning Katarina to come over. He hugged his daughter tightly._

"_Come on Cassie, we're not young forever!" The three shared a group hug._

"_Love you Daddy." The girls said at the same time._

"_I love you two too."_

* * *

"What's going on?" Darius demanded, storming into the room.

"We don't know, no one does." Swain replied. Darius looked to the summoners.

"One minute the bond was there…" Shō began, "the next… it was like someone had severed it or something."

"I-I t-tried to locate Cassiopeia but t-to no avail." Freena stuttered.

"Is it even possible to do something like that?"

"It's never happened before… I didn't think it was possible, until now." Shō said, shaking his head with disbelief.

"We must find them, immediately."

"Darius you're not helping."

"Please leave," Swain gestured to the door, "look, I get it, you're worried about Draven, but you panicking is making things worse." He muttered into Darius' ear.

"Fine, but you better do your job." He replied, storming back out of the room.

"That man," Shō sighed, "loves his dramatic entrances and exits."

Freena giggled.

* * *

"This is stupid, I've already searched high and low for an exit." Rumble squeaked, collapsing into a ball on the ground. They had left the main room, where the limp Cassiopeia lay, the cave seemed to be a huge connection of tunnels and shafts. It turned and twisted in many different directions but there was no exit. Morgana held an orb of energy in her hand, it cast a creepy purple glow against the walls, and she swooped it to one of the turns, where faintly, she saw another light. She slowly began walking towards it.

"Morgana! Where are you going?" Rumble asked as he watched her completely ignore him and continue walking. "Morgana!" He piped, his little legs running to try and keep up with her.

"There's someone here…" Morg whispered.

"Hello!" Rumble yelled.

"Idiot, keep it down!"

"HELLOOOOOOO!" A familiar voice called.

"Fantastic." Morg sighed, "The last person we wanted to see."

"Ah!" Rumble cried, as he got his fists ready to attack who ever it was.

"Calm down," the figure said, his face coming to light, "I just wanted to _Ashe_ you a question."

* * *

Nami, Lux, Talon and Ez just stood and stared at the limp body, which groaned and then sat up.

"Scratch that plan…. I guess." Nami mumbled.

"What happened to you?" Lux asked gently.

"Like I know," Cass hissed back, "one minute I'm attacking the bars, the next I'm lying on the ground waking up from the stupidest dream I've ever had."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Well…" she suddenly seemed calm, something that she usually wasn't, "I remember some damn nasty pain and then…" Her eyes widened as she began to remember. She started shaking, she stared at her clawed hands, as if they were monsters.

"Cass! Snap out of it!" Talon shook her shoulders; he didn't like seeing her scared, if Cass was scared, than they should really be worried.

She blinked, as she snapped back into consciousness.

"Right…"

_But that was…_

* * *

Ahri bounced her orb up and down, humming some tune.

"Would you stop that!" Draven huffed, getting more and more frustrated with this fox, and Draven wasn't the kind of guy to lose his cool.

"Does it annoy you?" She teased, purposely trying to get on his nerves.

"No," he lied, "but it's our source of light and I can't see anything when its bouncing all over the place."

"Hmph." She snorted, "Liar."

Ahri suddenly stopped walking.

"What now?" He groaned.

Her ears flicked, as her head quickly swerved towards one of the many tunnels that came off of this one. She quickly ran down it.

"Whoa…. Wait!" Draven called, as he tried to stay on her tail… _tails._

She was running at an unnatural speed, when she stopped, suddenly at one of the walls.

"What the hell, stupid chick-"

She gestured for him to shut up, pressing her ears against the wall.

"Yes, I have them ready, it's nearly time."

It was Khazan's voice, Draven could recognize it pretty easily.

"Separate them, are you sure?"

"Well… it will be difficult, that's all…"

"Yes, you're right, sorry.

His footsteps continued onwards down the hall that must be on the other side of the wall.

"Was he conversing with himself?" Draven asked.

Ahri bit her lip, certainly what it sounded like.

"I don't think so."

* * *

Katarina wanted to punch someone in the face. She was watching the match on the tips of her toes when, poof, most of the champions had disappeared of the field. She was confused for a second, and as she went to see what the hell was going on, poof, now she was gone too.

And where she was, was a whole new question entirely.

It was a cave, but why the hell was she in a cave? It was rough, it's not like it had been designed for comfort, and the walls were still as rocky as ever. In the corner was a little torch, which flickered briefly, alerting Katarina of someone's presence.

She whipped her head around, facing Khazan in the eye.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"Hello to you too, _Kata._"

She hissed at the name that only her father could ever use.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, manners really aren't the Du Couteau thing, are they?"

She scowled.

"Talon and Cassiopeia seem to have that problem too. Not to mention your _father_."

"My Father! What did you do to him?!"

"Then again, I guess you could say Talon was only adopted into the family."

She threw a knife straight at his face, but it stopped in midair, blocked by some other force, and dropped to the ground.

"Well, clearly words won't get you." He shrugged, as he sent the same blast of magic that he did to Cass at Katarina.

She crumpled down in blinding pain.

"Sweet dreams…" Khazan muttered softly, as Katarina screamed in pain, her world slowly fading away.

* * *

**I realise I am sort of lacking in fluff and that sort of stuff. I'll fit it in... somewhere.**

**I am a little... unexperienced in mushy-corny stuff, but perhaps I'll give it a shot**

**I have no idea when I will have the time to post the next chapter, but this trip is only for another 2-3 weeks, then I should be back to a little more frequent. Not everyday though, remember those days when I posted everyday, those were the times.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews give me motivation! **

***Hint hint***

**APOLOGIES ABOUT THE CHAPTER BREAK ISSUES. I AM WORKING TO FIX THIS.**


	11. Chapter 11- The Harsh Truth

**_A_****/N: Wow it's been over a week! Whoops! Lucky me had an eight-hour bus trip so guess what I got working on? If you didn't guess this fanfiction then get out. No I'm kidding, I love you, keep reading.**

**I like to imagine that Talon get's really serious on the field but when he's with Lux, he's more flirty and teasing.**

**Yeah... excuses for oocness.**

**Guess which readers get one of my longest chapters ever. You! **

**And you're welcome because it sucks.**

**People wanted fluff**

**I tried so hard.**

**But I am an awkward being and feelings do not come easy to me. AndTalon is awkward too. Awkward characters lead to lack of fluff. Sorry?**

**Also you little shits keep guessing everything.**

**Once again I love you, please don't take it to heart, I am just joking around COME ON MAN WE'RE FRIENDS.**

**I was going to not put in swears and stuff but you know what, if you actually play LoL and haven't come across douches with language then like wow, you are so lucky. But cursing is important for the teenage gamer. Fuck it, I rated it T for a reason.**

**_S_****o my internet is really slow, so I can't insert the fancy-schmancy line breaks, the button won't load. Sorry but you'll have to deal with my home-made ones.**

**Enjoy!:**

_*There was something else I wanted to add. GOSHDARNITFIDDLYPOOP. Wait I can swear now...*_

* * *

_"Who's zat daddy?"_

_"This is your sister Kata, her name is Cassiopeia."_

_"She's so… pwetty."_

_"She really is."_

* * *

Ahri heard the scream, she really wished she hadn't. The scream was blood curdling, she could hear the pain and agony behind it, and she could hear the voice it belonged to; Katarina. With another quick bound she was off, tracing the sound as she acutely remembered where it came from, with Draven stumbling behind her. Usually those screams of pain, coming from any enemy, Ahri would've ignored them, or was causing them, but something told Ahri that there was a war coming up, and these champions were caught right in the middle of it.

* * *

Saying Ez was mad was an understatement. Furious? Angry? Even those seemed like the wrong choice. He was so mad that he couldn't think of a word to describe his anger.

_Jealousy? _A little voice suggested.

_No!NO, NO, NO! _Ez mentally punched himself in the face.

He was not jealous.

He refused to be jealous.

What was there to even be jealous of?

A Noxian assassin who had no doubt killed hundreds of Demacians.

Then again, Lux had killed her fair share no doubt, Ez too.

_But that's beside the point!_ He told himself.

Lux would never have _those_ kind of feelings towards him. He knew that, he just didn't try to accept it.

But there was no way in hell that Ez would stand back and watch her… and _Talon…_

No way in hell.

But what could he do?

He had no idea.

* * *

Morgana hated Garen.

He was just so _cheery._

Morgana was definitely not cheery.

"So what are we doing here?" He asked.

"We don't know." Rumble squeaked, Garen looked down at the little yordle, containing a smirk.

Rumble, whom Garen had defeated and been defeated by, was so tiny and cute.

"Do we take him back to the others?"

_Or do we leave him here to die?_

That last one was sounding pretty tempting.

"Yeah, we can't leave him here. Well, we shouldn't leave him here."

Morg lead the way through the network of tunnels, Rumble didn't know how she knew her way back, the twisting tunnels that stretched out for miles, with hundreds of twists and turns. Yet before the knew it, they were back where they had started.

"Brother?" Lux said, an odd mixture of shock, surprise, happiness and a little… disappointment.

Sure her brother was great and everything.

But the last thing Lux wanted was puns.

"Sister!" He cried, gripping her into a tight embrace, "you're OK. Thank god."

Lux hadn't even considered the other side of things. Pretty busy with trying to get out of here, she had forgotten all about the other side of wherever they were. No doubt summoners, government, generals even the people were running around frantically.

It was impossible to summon a champ while they were currently summoned.

Well, that theory had been disproved.

But was it a summon? Or was it some other kind of magic? Was it magic at all?

Lux's thoughts began to wander, before being pulled back into reality by Garen pushing her away from an embrace.

"It's Katarina…" Ahri panted, as Draven came from behind, carrying the limp body, "She's hurt."

* * *

_"CHANGEEEEEEE!" The drunk yelled again._

_Garen's current partner, whom he didn't know, swirled to change, as a more familiar person was suddenly in his arms._

_Garen's hands clenched._

_"What are you doing here?" He growled._

_"The world doesn't revolve around you, Garen. I think we both know why I'm here." She purred, her eyes flicking in the general direction of a man who was subtly slipping away._

_"You're no idiot, I know that you know."_

_"Now I know that you know that I know."_

_"We could continue this forever, but I don't really have the time. But I thought a quick chat couldn't hurt."_

Well you were wrong about that. _He thought bitterly._

_"So tell me, why on earth did you let an assassin waltz around with you little sister?"  
"Why did you let your brother waltz around with my little sister?"_

_She scoffed, "He's an adopted brother, thank you very much."_

"_That doesn't change the question"_

_"Technically I asked you first, if we play by those rules, but since you asked so politely, I didn't intend to."_

_"What?" Garen was shocked, he thought he had been placed there as a spy._

_"We found him, so we came to get him."_

_"But you didn't put him here?"_

_"No, he must've got here on his own."_

Or…

"_DROP 'EM AN' GET A BETTER ONE!" The drunk slurred._

_"We are magnets, Garen, we are both negative, and so no matter how much we want to be together, we will always be pushed apart." She whispered, while switching partners, but he grabbed her wrist and prevented it._

_" But say if one of us turned positive," he pulled her closer into him, "then we would be drawn together."_

_They were centimetres apart, [A/N: Inches for you Americans with your weird metric system.] She had begun to become flustered, a rare sight which Garen quite thoroughly enjoyed._

_"I SEE YOU, AN' I SAID CHAAANNNNGGEEEEE." It was obviously pointed at Garen._

_He let her disappear into the crowds, a sad smile on his face._

_"I missed you, Katarina."_

_[A/N: Ohohoho bet you didn't see that one coming. {Sarcasm}]_

* * *

Draven sat the body down gently.

"Kat!" Talon, Cass and Garen cried.

Talon and Cass looked at each other quizzically, and then looked at Garen.

"Kat?" They asked simultaneously. Only those close to her were allowed to call her that.

Garen grinned sheepishly.

"Move aside," [A/N: Wanted to add 'bitchezzzz' right here, but didn't think that would work.] Nami said, pushing the three over.

For a floating fish, she was really strong.

She began the process of healing all over again, seemed to be the routine now.

This cave was making her gain a whole new perspective on these people.

Whether it was a good perspective or a bad one she hadn't quite decided.

Yet Nami continued healing, allowing her thoughts to wander while doing so.

There were sides of these champions she had never seen before, this imprisonment was certainly breaking down walls, ironic really. But a long with that, everyone was on edge; the sexual tension as well as the normal tension.

Nami smirked to herself; she was the only one who wasn't tense. She was a go-with-the-flow sort of girl, even being trapped in a cave with the possibility of death barely made her freak out.

OK so she was shaking but that was nothing, right?

_Deep breath, _she told herself, allowing her gills on the side of her neck to open wide and draw oxygen out of the air. She finished up with Katarina.

"She'll be fine," Nami sighed with relief.

"Hhhhnnnnggggg." Katarina moaned, as if proving Nami's point.

"Kat!" The trio cried, once again Cass and Talon were confused.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Cass asked, "why do you speak like you know her?"

"Actually why do Lux and Talon know eachother? While we're at it." Draven butted in. "Whoever the heck Kite is doesn't answer it for the rest of us."

"Actually it barely answers it for me." Ez added.

"Me three, there are some details that have been left out." Cass hissed at Talon.

"Why am I the only one that wants to just get out?" Nami muttered to herself.

"ALRIGHT!" She screamed, "I'm sick of you idiots and your one-track mind!"

"What one-track mind?" The whole room asked, except Morgana, who was sitting back enjoying the show.

"Oh, I don't know. Oh hey! Look! We're in a motherfucking cave! We're someone's prisoner! When did we get here? Oh wow! Oh that's right I don't care! Because I'd rather know why Garen uses the shortened version of Kat's name. Oh look! I did it too! I bet you all want to know the long backstory I'm sure exists because I can't be bothered to say the full thing!"

The room was dumbstruck.

That much sarcasm in one paragraph was painful, and coming from the Nami was a bit of a slap in the face.

They really needed to sort out their priorities.

"Well… that was…" Ez tried, the only one brave enough to break the silence.

"Beautiful, yes, I know." Nami smiled triumphantly. "Anyway, since you guys have your priorities, let's all sit in a circle and talk."

"What is this, a sleepover?" Draven asked.

"You could say that, so get you're fat ass to sit down." Nami ordered, she was not fucking around.

The room awkwardly shuffled in to a circle and sat down, Katarina had woken up in the middle of _that, _and had decided to just do what Nami was saying, she wasn't in shape to fight back.

"First topic: 'Our Life Story'." Nami began, "except we don't care about most of yours so, Talon and Lux, go ahead."

"Well…"

"It was…"

"I don't really…"

"You can start-"

"You should-"

"Wow that was some story, really, but if you two don't tell it then I will."

Lux and Talon looked at eachother.

"Oh and in all the spaces I will fill the gaps with whatever. I. Want. To."

They gulped.

"Ok so basically…"

* * *

"I don't really know how to reply to that." Morg replied when the story of Talon and Lux was done, her face twisted into a confused-yet-disgusted face. They had said everything, every detail.

_They skipped the 'totally in love with each other' bit though. _Nami thought.

"Why Talon?" Ez's voice was filled with hate.

"Luck of the draw really." Lux answered awkwardly.

"You would call it luck because-" He was slapped on the back of the head, hard.

"What the hell!?" He asked, expecting it to be Nami.

"Tired of you being a little shit Ez. Stop ruining this for everyone else." Rumble growled. Nami smirked with satisfaction.

"Garen and Katarina your turn." Rumble turned to them, Ez mumbled something but was shut up by the fierce glare from Ahri.

"OK, so as you guys remember, Katarina and I were chosen as the head of the Noxian and Demacian delegations in Kalamanda, respectively."

"We had fought before that of course."

" But we worked together and we broke up an inter-city state brawl."

"And drank together."

"And stuff." Katarina hid her face from embarrassment.

"That was... specific." Draven said.

"Yeah, I really don't think we wanted details." Ez sighed.

"Awwwww." Nami looked like a love-struck puppy.

"That is so, ewwww." Cass had to hold her mouth to prevent poison-vomit.

"Yeah… I figured you would react like that, that's why I never brought it up."

_And all the little details…_ Kat thought quietly to herself, grinning when she imagined her sister's reaction. Her sister seemed a lot more human when she showed disgust at something, since looking at her was pretty disgusting it somehow balanced the other out.

* * *

"Well those were great stories!" Ahri cheered, throwing her ball into the air.

"I'm still really confused." Draven added.

"Of course you are, you're an idiot." Katarina scoffed, somewhat returning back to her normal self.

"Does the rune really work?" He was curious.

"Psh, no we made that up, I just really wanted to be captured by a Demacian and walk around as a servant for fun."

"Prove it."

"Why, I showed you the scar?"

"That proves a freaky skin reaction, nothing else."

"I Luxanna of house Crownguard hereby order you to stand up."

Talon stood up.

"It's really annoying because I have to do that whole introduction, but there you go."

"That proves nothing. Talon could just stand up. Make him do… something funny. Something Talon would never do out of free will."

"Yeah, prove it." Ez suddenly joined Draven's side.

"I hate to say this but come on, that would be pretty great."

"Kat! You're supposed to be my sister!"

"You're adopted, didn't you know?" She cocked her head.

"I hate all of you." Talon grumbled.

"Hell, I want to do it." Lux said.

He sat down on to his but, crossing his arm like a five year old.

"Whatever, you're still going to have to do it!" Ahri squealed.

The whole room had its eyes trained on Talon.

"Make him eat dirt!"

"Make him dance!"

"Make him stab himself!"

That last one got Ez a bit of a death stare from Nami.

Nami moved on to Lux and whispered something in her ear.

Oh yes, she would pay to hear that.

* * *

"OK you are going to be pretty disappointed, but I've always wondered," the whole room leaned forward to hear what Lux had to say, "Talon's opinion on things."

_Shit. _Talon bit his tongue.

"I'll make him dance and stab himself later, but wouldn't it be nice to have an honest opinion from him."

_Fuck._

_"_Yes!" The whole room knew the ulterior motive, get him to confess to Lux, but it appeared Lux wanted something else.

"My thoughts are mine, can't we keep it that way? I would rather stab myself." Talon begged.

Ez raised his hand in favor, but no one else did.

"Now that we know that you would, this seems to be the thing that you would not do the most in the world." Lux added.

"Yeah I wonder why that is?" Katarina quirked an eyebrow up.

"Yes, why so defensive?" Ahri asked.

"Something you don't want one of us to hear?" Nami teased.

"I hate all of you."

"We know." They replied.

"Sorry man, but entertainment before bro's." Draven placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Apology denied." Lux explained Talon's face of hate.

"I tried." Draven shrugged.

"Here we go…"

* * *

"Can we trust you to find the missing champs?" The head of The League asked.

"I'm on the case."

"Excuse me?"

Caitlyn cleared her throat,

"_We're_ on the case." She motioned to her partner, Vi, who stood, huge hands crossed over her chest.

"We'll find them, it won't be too hard." Vi assured.

"I trust you two, you are the best that Piltover has to offer."

"We try." Cait flipped her hair arrogantly. The mysterious figure smirked under their cloak.

"I know you can do it."

* * *

"…Order you to confess your opinions on themselves to everyone in this room."

_I hate my life. _Talon clenched his jaw, no way was he going to do it.

He had a few seconds before the rune kicked in.

_God? Anyone? Please._

No reply.

_Actually fuck you guys, you got me into this situation and you're not intent on letting me out, so before I commit suicide, fuck you, I hope I see you in hell._

There it was, the blinding, numbing pain that subsided his body, the knives in his body that were being twisted around and around.

A knife had stabbed him like that before, but it was more like there was an amplifier, it felt like there were knives in his body and they were being twisted, but the pain was amplified by the billions.

Goddamn it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

"Fine!" He yelled, hoping it would stop the pain.

_Go on, do it._ The rune could speak now, or at least Talon was crazy from the torture. Probably the latter.

_I don't know what to say._

_Think about it._

_Where to start?_ He looked around, _Oh god no._ He thought, looking at Lux, he spun to face Ez.

"I don't like you very much. You're rude, territorial, look like a girl and is full of so much jealousy and hate it's contagious and makes me hate you." He admitted very casually.

"Goes both ways." Ez saluted. Talon moved on to Morg.

"You seem powerful and evil."

"That's pretty accurate." Next was rumble.

"Small, blue and cute."

"That's not very accurate."

"Yes it is." The room agreed. Next was Garen.

"You're loud, with terrible puns, you obviously have something a lot more going on with Katarina and when I even think about it I feel like throwing up and setting my body on fire."

No reply. Next was Katarina.

"You're like my sister. You _are_ my sister. You're pretty bad ass but you creep me out sometimes and you take somethings too seriously. But now discovering you kept something like _that-" _he glanced at Garen "-a secret I have found a new level of disturbing."

"Like yours is any better." Kat muttered, looking at Lux. Next was Draven.

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you." Next was Ahri.

"I find it weird that you have tails, but I would like to know your backstory. You're mmm…"

"What?"

"I said that I think that you're cute, in a puppy way." He quickly added.

Cass was next.

"I… I used to think you were beautiful."

Cass hissed, this wasn't supposed to be what he used to think.

"But then you came back as a huge ass snake and that was on a whole new level of awesome. It was terrifying but awesome and even though you still have your face." He said through clenched teeth. For the first time in a long time, Cass showed a flicker of a true smile.

"Is it just me, or is Talon like an awkward school boy, comforting girls with low self-esteem."

He looked at Nami.

"I think…"

"Please keep the compliments to a minimum for the self-esteem of the others."

"I think that you're annoying-" a blast of pain "-sometimes." He added, the pain stopped. It was a weird way of talking, like walking across hot coals, you were carefully aware that if you made a mistake it would hurt, he wasn't sure in his head where truth and lie was separated.

"You're not done buddy, if that's it then I'm going to-"

"You don't trust me."

"What?"

"That's what I think, I think that you don't trust me, I think that you are kind of fun and you're also pretty amusing although you meddle around in other people's lives a bit too much. I would even go as far as to call us friends but it's no ordinary friendship, You're a mermaid with a past of some kind, you're best friends with Lux and you have feelings for Ez." He finished, taking a deep breath.

"Well your opinion started alright but it sucked towards the end there. Way to drop the bomb there." Nami didn't even seem to care too much, the truth was truth, at least she didn't blush like Lux.

"You like Ez?" Lux asked shyly.

"Problem?" She snapped back.

"You told Talon and not me." Lux cowered at Nami's angry gaze.

"I didn't need to tell Talon, he can actually tell other's feelings."

"Nami." Ez warned.

"What? It's a fact, I was technically even defending you."

"Defending him?" Lux furrowed her brow, "what is she talking about?"

"Nami, you need to shut up."

"Well if you won't tell her I will."

"Tell me what?"

"Ez is right Nami, for once, there are boundaries." Talon stopped, they did not need this. There would be a little amount of time before the pain came back. They had all been amused by his quick yet casual opinions, they didn't need their pathetic teamwork to crash.

* * *

Nami had been the tide that pulled them together, she was the last sane one.

But she had reached the limit.

She was sick of Lux. All throughout during Talon's little debut, all she could think was how much she was sick of dishonesty. That and people withholding the truth. Why couldn't humans just walk around with the truth? Why did they get embarrassed or angry? The truth was truth. That was what her people believed. It was one of the only times she wouldn't count herself as human. One of the times she would look down, see her tail, see her duty, her mission, the things she would never be able to do because she was different.

She was the Tidecaller.

She would never fit in back in the ocean; she would never fit in on the surface.

She was constantly in the void in between.

She had overflowed.

They were all doomed.

Nami was organizing everything, keeping everyone in order, now she had crashed.

"Lux you're oblivious, you're stupid and oblivious. While I'm at it, why don't I do a confession: You do annoy me, you're a goody two-shoes and a know-it-all, you walk around like you own everything, and you play with people's hearts and don't even care. You play the innocent and cute card a little too much and the worst part is that you don't notice any of this."

Lux's huge eyes were on the verge of tears and her chin was wobbling.

_Don't cry. Not in front of everyone.._ Lux told herself. She turned around, she was going to cry.

_Not yet._

She ran down, through caves, not caring which direction she went in.

_Go ahead._

* * *

Garen cringed, that was harsh.

As an older brother he should've defended her or ran after her, but he knew his place.

Plus he couldn't think of a good pun.

Lux needed to hear something like that truth.

But that might have been too far.

Nami sighed.

"That was too far."

"You think!" Ez yelled.

"Don't. Don't even try. You are a part of this problem." Nami spat.

"Stop." Talon edged in, technically Lux had left the room, so he didn't need to confess to her anymore. "Calm down."

"Ez, go." Talon told him. Surprisingly Ezreal shook his head.

"No, I will only make this worse, as much as I hate myself for this: it has to be you."

"Why?"

"I think we all know why."

The others in the room, which had sat back and watched dumbstruck, slowly nodded.

"What?"

"You haven't given your confession yet." Nami explained, "you are the only one here who was miraculously given an excuse to answer her honestly. If it's Lux , then the only thing she wants now _is_ honesty."

"Not the reason I was thinking..." Ez muttered.

"But I don't need to, she left the room, I don't have to be honest."

"Then it's your choice." Ez said.

"Answer her however you want, it will be seen as honesty to her."

"Cheer her up, make her hate me, make her hate herself. You really have a lot of options to consider."

"Choose your words wisely." Said Ez.

"I don't feel comfortable in a position like this, I'm not one for feelings."

"Well you apparently have a lot of them, just tell the truth."

"I can try. I guess…" He looked awkwardly to where Lux had ran.

"The _whole _truth." Nami emphasized, "may as well throw them in."

"Them being?" Draven whispered to Ahri.

"His true feelings." She replied, keeping her eyes trained right on them, it was like watching a movie, but they really needed popcorn.

"It will seem more authentic that way."

Talon began to walk slowly to the sound of Lux's sobs.

"Talon," Ez went and whispered in his ear, "I'll admit it, you win, you have her heart."

"That was the cheesiest thing ever." Talon chuckled.

"Shut up, be proud, that's something I could never find. No matter how hard I tried."

"Right."

"If you fail, this will officially be the fall of our lives. All of ours. Lux is the optimism, Nami broke, Lux is all we have left, plus her magic is pretty useful. Something's cooking and without her, we're screwed."

Talon nodded.

"I seriously feel like I'm getting a life and death mission here."

"It _is_ life and death." Garen scoffed.

"Lux is… delicate." Ez explained

"Yeah, anger her much and you'll suddenly remember which one of us has the giant laser." Nami added.

"Alright can I go? I feel like you're all about to give me parting gifts to remember you by as I go on my huge journey."

"We are," Rumble handed him a torch. Talon nodded in thanks, then spun around.

He walked, a little more confidently, to the sounds of her sobs.

_This feels really stupid._ But they were right; it was a matter of life and death.

* * *

"Lux?" He asked cautiously.

No reply.

He brought the torch down and saw her blotchy face.

"What do you want?" She sniffed, surprisingly stubbornly.

"I still have to say my opinion."

She turned to look at him, eyes narrowing.

"Go on." She said with suspicion.

_Crap. I should of thought of what I was actually going to say._

_Walked right into that one._

He made himself comfortable sitting next to her, back against the wall.

_Just like the good old days_ He thought nostalgically.

"Well…" He cleared his throat.

"I think…" He took a pause.

"I'm listening." She waited, her arms still folded, her face considerably less blotchy.

"I think you are a know it all."

Her mouth was agape.

"You are a know it all, remember when you first 'caught' me, you were such a little smart-ass." He smiled at the memory. "You do put yourself above others because hey, you caught a human guinea pig, that's kind of wrong."

"Tch, coming from an assassin."

"But I don't think you play with people's hearts although you play the cute and innocent card a little too much."

"What? It's a good hand?" She grinned.

"I also think you're smart, sort of amusing in a cute way. You are _so_ oblivious it's not even funny; you should see a doctor about it. You're easy to embarrass and irritate. You're way too positive for your own good and you see way too much good in people. I mean, you have a crush on me, come on Lux, have some standards." He teased.

"Wh-what I so do not!" She denied, bright red and stuttering, the usual.

"You really are easy to embarrass."

"Shut up!"

" You judge people, way too much."

"You said I see the good in people!"

"Eventually but come on, I know the look you gave me. You thought I couldn't read!"

Lux laughed, recalling the memory.

"Yeah, well… I have nothing to defend myself with."

"And I…"

"I?" She asked expectantly, waiting for something.

"I…"

"I like you Lux."

_Love is too strong a word._ He thought,_ I thought I did… But I don't think it's accurate. Not yet anyway… _

"As a friend?" She… was she teasing?

"No."

"A sister?"

_Playing the cute and innocent card. Smartass._

_"_I think you know what I mean."

"But I'm _so_ oblivious." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I like you in the I-would-totally-tap-that kind of way, happy?"

"Somewhat, yes."

"Don't pretend that you knew, I didn't know myself until recently."

"I never said I did, but I had a while to think back here, in quiet thank god." She stood up, brushing of dirt from her clothes.

"I know how Ez… feels. I now know how Nami feels and I thought pretty hard about our relationship."

"It was only 5 minutes."

"You'd be surprised, that's enough time for a know-it-all like me." She grinned. "It's cute, like a school boy crush."

"Psh, I'm a hundred percent sure that you are the school girl in this, I am definitely older than you."

"How old?"

He whispered in to her ear.

"Wow you could be my grandpa."

"How old are you?" He asked, his face distorted in disgust.

She whispered a number in his ear.

"Yeah and you're old enough to be my tiny bit younger wife thank-you-very-much."

"You're still older, fogey."

"Shut up, grandma, you're drunk."

"Ha."

"So our relationship…"

"Yeah, I didn't get to quite finish thinking on that one."

"Oh."

"But, Talon."

"Yeah?" He stood up to follow her back.

"Thanks." She turned around and hugged him. It was pretty awkward, Talon had never really hugged people before, so he didn't know where to put his hands, he settle for her back. Lux burst out laughing, breaking the hug.

"You've never hugged anyone before, have you?" Her blotchiness had disappeared.

"I have…" He tried to think of a time, "…never." He concluded.

"You really are the lone wolf."

"Ha-ha." He laughed, un-amused.

"Come on, before I'm late and we get bombarded with puns."

* * *

**A/N: Wow imagine if I tried to write smut. It would be like 'And he awkwardly hugged her and then he awkwardly kissed her and then stuff.'**

**Yeah wow, not going to make much of a career out of that.**

**Sorry to drop the L-word and completely take it back, but I needed Talon to be confused with his feelings. Love and Like needed to be prioritised.**

**My attempt at awful fluff. *sets fire to computer and runs away into the wild.***

**Apologies about line break issues and other stuff. It wasn't me this time it was the internet. I swear!**

**Anyway I'll write when I want to write and post whenever.**

**Hopefully soon.**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12- Questions

**A/N: Guess who's home again? ME! Yay! Hopefully more time to update! **_But I make no such promises… _

**So, Talon and Lux's age. Everyone seems to have different opinions on it. And as it is fanfiction and no such canon information has been given, I will leave it up to your imagination. Hence why I had them whisper it. Just as I didn't describe Talon as I would see his face, its up to you and whatever you want to believe.**

_But since I'm the writer and my opinion is better than yours (I'm joking), I actually think differently to you guys and imagine Lux in her late-teens early twenties while Talon is in his early-mid-twenties. Really though, whatever you want to believe. And I had to leave the guidelines that he was hot, otherwise Lux wouldn't get all fl_ustered

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lux!" Ez exclaimed, "You're OK!"

"Yeah," she sniffed, choosing not to hug him, leaving an awkward silence between them.

"You're not going to fire your laser?" Ahri asked, her ears plastered to the side of her head, she looked guilty, like a little puppy thinking it had done wrong.

"Don't worry about it."

"Not even at me?" Nami questioned, her tone too was filled with guilt.

"Not even at you." Lux smiled, choosing to embrace Nami. "That was harsh."

"Yeah… sorry about that." They whispered into each other's ears.

"I needed it. The thinking time in silence was… valuable."

"So you and Ez?..."

"Never going to happen."

"Wow, you thought hard."

"I don't know how I break it to him though…"

"Oh he knows, he's just stubborn."

"Well I know plenty of people who are." She gave a _lookin'-at-you _face at Nami when she pulled away from the hug.

"I've heard it all before." Nami scoffed. Lux just laughed.

"Women." Garen rolled his eyes, why did they have to be so goddamn moody.

"Tell me about it." Talon muttered, staring at the laughing Lux, hundreds of thoughts running through his head.

* * *

_"_Are you planning on returning anytime soon?" Khazan asked the crystal orb which perched quietly on a stand in front of him.

"B-But I like it here." The person on the other end whined. Khazan growled.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot." The other person coolly replied, "we'll get back when we can."

"Well be quick about it." He snapped, the orb stopped glowing as he cut the magic.

Khazan had always been special.

His magic was different, even in his own country it was considered different.

Well it was considered devil-magic.

Yes, back in his country where he was feared, feared, by _his _people. It was a ridiculous thought. His people, who walked tall and feared nothing, were scared of a little boy.

But they would never show it.

So they tossed him out, they outcast him deep into the jungles, hoping he would die. With no reason but 'devils-magic'. But as Khazan wandered his thoughts ran free. His mind expanded, until his magic obeyed his every will. Everyday his mind flew further, he reached into the magic of many living creatures; plants, animals even the many deep-jungle species and the occasional yordle.

For that was his power, the ability to sense others magic, and reach into their mind. Ironically he had none of his own magic, but he could freely use others abilities at will, as long as he could access it, although that drained his strength.

But as you would expect, one day, he flew too far.

His mind reeled in pain as the other mind attacked back. He had done it, he had found another creature as worthy as he was.

_Your mind is strong._

_"_Ahh!" The pain was too much, and this _other _voice was in his head.

_Perhaps you would be more suited._

He could feel it, the other mind pushed and shoved against Khazan's own.

_Do. Not. Resist. Me._

But he couldn't help it; it was in human nature to push against it. Humans did whatever they could to survive.

_Exactly, humans are weak. _The voice agreed with Khazan's thoughts.

_They are weak, yet you are not._

But why, why did it have to hurt so much?

_Do not resist me, and you will be higher then a mere human._

"P-Power?" He managed to splutter out through a mouthful of blood.

_So much power._

Its toneless voice was somehow seductive, strangely.

"Power?" The pain lessened as he embraced the voice, allowing its tendrils to lick around his brain.

_The power you have always wished for._

"Yes, I can feel it."

It was like someone had punched the young Khazan in the stomach, someone with super-strength. The voice felt the doors in his mind weaken, and it flooded him, filling his body with its own power, and its own mind.

_Serve me well._

_Or pay the price._

"How do I separate them?" He murmured to empty air. He gazed carefully at the water map in front of him. The essence of each champion was cloned in to a little figure of water, which stood carefully in a small diorama of stone that showed each cave and its many connections. But there was no way to directly separate them, he couldn't use magic, that sort of magic wasn't available to him currently. Even if he interacted with the water figures all it would do was break them, which is not what he wanted.

So here was what seemed like the millionth problem the voice had set him.

The voice, who had not proved it existed, it was a voice, it shared nothing more than that. Yet Khazan obeyed it senselessly, why? The very same reason his people threw him out, fear. Fear of the pain it could cause, fear of what it might do if he disobeyed, and fear of losing his power. His beautiful, endless source of power. It was his 'devils-magic' that he used, but the task that used to drain him was easy, effortless. It made him immensely over-powered.[Pun intended] Khazan knew the voice was using him, and he didn't care, as long as he had power, he was fine.

But he still questioned its motives.

Not directly, of course, but to himself: What did it want? Why the champions? What or who was it? Why him? The questions were endless and the answers were non-existent.

The oceanic being, he was sure that was the mermaid, Nami.

But the voice had complained about it being in the way, yet here she was. What exactly was it doing? Why was it so moody about who it picked and who it didn't?

"Are there more than one?" The question slipped his lips often. The voice never revealed anything, ever, but this once, just this once, it slipped up.

And that little slip certainly got Khazan thinking.

His thoughts threw many answers at him, but then it stopped.

Because he knew exactly how to split these champions up.

* * *

"I'm really hungry." Draven complained.

"I bet you're always hungry." Katarina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm _really_ hungry." He whined, "and a little thirsty."

"I'll agree with you there." Katarina's hand reached to her throat, which was dry and cracked, she had undoubtedly lost all her liquids during her episode that Khazan had so kindly given her.

"Now that's something I can fix." Nami said, as water started appearing from thin air, small bubbles appearing in front of everyone while Nami floated, focusing on drawing out the moisture. Everyone found that they were thirsty, they drank hurriedly, enjoying the cool liquid that ran down their throats. It only left an empty feeling in their stomach's and their throats begging for more.

"How long have we been in here anyway?" She yawned, her tails stretching along with her.

Ez flicked his wrist out, eyeing his watch carefully, he fiddled with it for a little before a blue hologram sputtered out, displaying many numbers and symbols that meant nothing to the rest of them. He eyed it carefully.

"When were we put in here?" He asked slowly, confused.

"The match was early and we were what, twenty, thirty minutes through?" Kat sighed, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes gently. The match felt like years ago, she felt like she had been in this cave her whole life.

"That can't be right…"

"What?" Her eyes snapped open.

"Then we've been in here… a week or so."

"No way, that's impossible." Katarina shook her head.

"We would've died by now." Garen added.

"That's what it says."

"But that… no, it just… no." Nami blinked at her hands confusedly, like they weren't hers.

"I guess the transport time, maybe?" Lux frowned.

"Even so… it shouldn't take that long, if it was summoning-type magic, then it should be in an instant." Kat continued to shake her head in disbelief.

"Which is what it felt like." Lux bit her lip.

"Maybe your thinga-majiger is broken?" Draven asked.

"Please," Ez scoffed, "something as ancient and well designed as this would not break." The machine sputtered, as if in response.

"Then what the fuck is going on?" Talon asked.

"Tsk, tsk, language young Couteau."

"Khazan." Talon's spiteful voice sent chills down Lux's spine. Talon turned to face the general.

"Ah yes, the sweet bliss of ignorance." He sighed.

"Bliss?"

"Sweet?"

"This ignorance is killing us, just give us some answers." Ez spat.

"Fine."

"Wait… what?" He hadn't actually thought Khazan would accept his offer.

"Fine, I will allow you to ask one question."

"One question." Ez stated, careful to not make it a question.

"Just one, any of you may ask it and it may be whatever you like. I will answer honestly."

Talon spun back around to face everyone.

_Who? What question? There are so many… _Talon thought as looked from champion to champion, unaware of who should ask it and what question it should be.

"Choose now, I'm not generous all the time."

_Yeah, you're really generous. _He didn't know what it had been, Nami, Ez or perhaps this whole situation, but Talon had become really sarcastic.

"I'll ask it." Morgana, whom had been sitting quietly not doing anything, stood up boldly. No one wanted the pressure of asking the question, and no one wanted to fight against Morgana, so everyone slowly nodded.

"Be my guest."

Morgana cleared her throat carefully.

"What…" Everyone leaned forward, very careful to see what her question.

"What is your favorite color?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Draven screamed, Katarina held him back, even he was curious for a few answers. Khazan was genuinely surprised, such a strange question to pick.

Also he was baffled, he had never had time to pick a favorite color during his little _childhood_ if that's what you would call it.

He thought carefully, he had promised an honest answer, but this question was not what he expected, although it proved its purpose as well as any other question would've.

"_Black."_ A voice hissed out, a voice that did not belong to him.

But he recognized it; it was _the_ voice. He stood in shock for a split second, before regaining his usual composure.

"That's what I thought." Morgana smirked.

Khazan's eyes narrowed, _what the hell was that? _He thought.

Everyone else was baffled. What kind of a question was that? It seemed like a waste, but to Khazan, it had served its purpose.

He disappeared into shadow; a technique that Katarina and Talon noticed was oddly… familiar.

"What kind of a question was that?" Cass spat.

"You heard him, ignorance is bliss, the less we know, I say, the better."

"That… makes sense." Rumble nodded.

"How the fuck does that make sense?" Draven yelled, Katarina had shoved a knife in his shirt and had pinned him down, preventing him from harming Morgana.

"Look, who knew what his answer could've been, the answer could have been false and could have easily pinned us against each other. It could have made us worry and been more edgy than what we already are." She explained casually, ignoring the death threats Draven added occasionally. He seemed to calm down a little.

"Yeah… I guess that makes a little sense…" He muttered.

"Wow, I didn't know the idiot could change his sense of view." Katarina smirked.

"Stop calling me that!" He argued, his hand sliding to his axe.

"Make me." She challenged, her hand reaching for her knives.

"Guys, did you even listen to Morg at all?" Nami shoved her trident in between them, pushing them apart.

"Stop calling me that." Morgana yelled in frustration, Nami ignore her.

"We shouldn't fight each other, it makes things worse."

"Coming from you?" Draven's moustache swayed as he spun quickly to face the fish. "We nearly lost Lux, or pit her against us, because of you."

Nami was at a loss for words, he had a pretty good point. Draven sighed in frustration, walking to the tunnel at the back.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Morgana stood in the way.

"What does it look like, I'm throwing a tantrum."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah I did, I think splitting up for a little would do us some good, now," His hand reached lightning fast to grab the axe on his back, he pointed it at her throat. "If you excuse me, I'd like to have a little stroll." Morgana backed away cautiously, as Draven stormed out of the room.

"Shit." Kat swore under her breath.

"Do we have a little intervention or?" Ahri asked.

"I don't know him like we know Lux, we don't know how to handle him, or who to handle him." Ez scrunched up his face in confusion.

"So we leave him?" Ahri watched to where his figure disappeared.

"Let him cool down." [Pun intended, as always] Talon spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages, he had been lost in thought for quite some time.

"If I know Draven, which I seem to more than anyone else does, it's that he loves his attention, and food. He's angry, no doubt, but he'll miss attention and come back eventually."

_I hope_ he thought quietly. Khazan was trying to split them up, and it was working.

Draven was the first of the eleven to leave.

* * *

They had seemed to drift into sleep, all of them had collapsed out of exhaustion.

Garen had barely spoken. He didn't know what to say. His usual cheery demeanor and quick wits were not comforting in this situation. It was times like this he wished he was a little more like his sister. Not in a wanting to be a girl way, but wanting to be smart, to be analytical, to be positive.

Well he was positive but he knew his positive was annoying. Lux had always been bright, she had been the sun, she bought warmth and light wherever she went. She was the Lady of Luminosity. It was a fitting title for Lux, for her personality was proved further in her magic.

And many, if you would call it magic, viewed Garen's, as an annoyance.

"Face roll." They taunted.

"Takes no skill."

"OMG, he is just OP."

"Such a stupid champ."

The insults were endless; Garen was an annoyance to everyone.

Didn't they think it hurt?

Sure he had his armor and his cheery attitude, but words still hurt.

They were swords, swords that went straight through his heart, although he would never admit his pain.

If Lux was the sun, then Garen was just a fat, stubborn cloud that blocked the light, and no matter how hard the wind tried, would never blow away.

_Wait who's the wind?_ He thought, his metaphor was kind of failing.

_Or is the wind the metaphor? Or is it a part of the metaphor? Does the wind even have to be anybody? _

"Are you OK, you look like you're thinking, which is not good for you." Kat rolled to face him, interrupting his thoughts. He huffed; he was in no mood for her cynical opinion.

"Go away."

She shrugged, sensing he didn't feel like talking to her. She rolled around and drifted to sleep.

_Maybe if I was more like Lux, I could fix everything._

Hell, Lux could fix this if she wanted to, but clearly she was distracted.

_Talon. _Garen inwardly sighed, he was turning out to be more of a problem then Garen first thought.

_Nami too._

_Hell even Ez._

_Draven's not helping either. _

_Actually everyone is not helping._

Everything was a distraction, he could tell Lux's thoughts were too spread for her to be smarter self. When she could focus she usually got a pretty good answer, but right now her thoughts swirled in confusion, distracting her from fixing this.

Lux needed to fix things one at a time, not little pieces bit by bit.

_But she shouldn't need to fix everything. _Garen sighed again, _That's why if I was more like her I could help._

She had always been the cheery little girl who always fixed everyone up.

_No, not always_ Garen shivered as a memory resurfaced, a memory he hated to think of, his mind had repressed it after all these years.

Yet it was back.

_Garen's mother walked, daughter in hand, towards him._

_"Mother!" He embraced her, she was always busy and never had time for him or Garen's father._

_But tonight she was going out, leaving the house, in what seemed like forever, with Garen's father to a party._

_"I need you to take care of Lux."_

_"Of course."_

_"Take good care of her."_

_"Of course."_

_"Do not let her out of your sight, not once."_

_"O-Of course." His mother had seemed stressed at that last instruction, what could his young sister even do that could make his mother stress so much? Even more she constantly spent time with Lux, leaving no room for Garen or his father._

_"Lux." She looked down at the little girl, placing her hands on Lux's shoulder._

_"Will you be good?"_

_The little girl's face remained straight, staring into space rather than at her mother. Her mother pushed back her slowly greying strands of hair, sighing as she did._

_"Not once." She told Garen sternly._

_He was a teenager, he could handle a little girl._

_Or so he thought._

_He nodded to his mother as she left. His eyes we trained very carefully on Lux._

_"Love you!" His parents called as they got in the vehicle._

_"Love you too!" He called back, a little embarrassedly, as they drove away._

_Lux stood there, Garen felt awkward, she was his sister, but he hadn't really spoken to her._

_He was busy, sword fighting, training, learning, he was heir to House Demacia._

_And Lux… she was always away, with her mother or he Nanny, tucked away in the furthest reaches of the house. The few times he did see her, she was never really there, she was always gazing away into the distance._

_He hadn't really spoken two words to her._

_He used to play with her when she was younger, yet her personality never really changed, even the toys seemed to be boring to her, and she would once again return to gazing in the distance. Even as an infant it was still this way._

_But when Lux turned seven, she was rarely seen._

_His mother locked her away, as if she was a beast._

_She didn't even eat dinner with them, he sometimes wondered if she ate at all._

_Her name seemed to be tabooed at family conversations._

_He once brought her up in front of guests, he remembered his father sternly taking him to his room, yelling at him for bringing up his sister, Garen didn't really understand why he couldn't talk to her, but after all his father's yelling, he did understand that he was not to bring it up again._

_Yet here Lux stood, gazing as always, but not into space._

_She was staring at Garen._

_"What?" He snapped, she was making him uncomfortable._

_"Does mother love you?"_

_"Of course she does."_

_"Of course?"_

_"I'm her son, of course she loves me."_

What kind of a question is this? _He thought._

_"Well, should she love her own daughter?" _

_"Of course…" He answered warily, where was Lux going with this._

_"Perhaps mother can only love one." She seemed to be talking to herself._

_"Yes, mother can only love one." She answered herself._

_"So perhaps if I get rid of him, she can love me."_

_"What the-" But Lux was unnaturally fast, and strong. In an instant her hand was at his throat, cutting of his air slowly. Her eyes were black and full of malice._

_He squirmed under her grasp, trying desperately to release it. She was only nine, and he was nearly full-grown. Yet he couldn't release her hand, it was very tight._

_"L-Lux… stop… it…" He managed to spit out, regretting losing air over words._

_"Garen, sorry! I left my purse I just need to- OH MY GOD!" His mother was suddenly by Lux's side, struggling to make her let go of Garen._

_"Lux! Stop it please! Lux, take control of yourself!" Lux's grasp let go, her eyes returning back to blue. Garen rubbed his throat, coughing and gasping for air._

_"I told you to watch her!"_

_"And I did!" He yelled back, he had just been nearly killed; yet his mother was more worried about blaming it on him._

_"Not close enough!" She placed the young Lux aside, who gripped her mother's dress tightly._

_"What did you say to her?"_

_"I don't know! She started freaking out about you and your love and stuff and next thing I know, she was trying to kill me!"_

_His mother immediately grabbed Lux by the shoulders._

_"Why?" She asked desperately._

_"Maybe if I got rid of him, you would love me."_

_His mother shook her head, "Never mention this to anyone, not your father, not anyone. Understand?" She was so desperate to make him not tell anyone._

_"I won't" He muttered, staring at the innocent looking girl that had just tried to kill him._

_"Lux, go to your room."_

_"Yes, mother." Lux walked up the many rows of stairs. Only when she heard the door close and the lock fix itself into place did his mother drop her shoulders._

_"Do not speak of this, ever again, and stay away from Lux."_

_"Yes…" He murmured, "Mother."_

Garen shivered, the memory he had once repressed was back.

So when had Lux changed?

He looked to the sleeping figure of Lux, snoring softly. The harder he thought about his childhood involving Lux, the more he found he couldn't remember.

"Lux!" He shook her awake desperately, he needed the answers now.

"Ngh, what is it?" She moaned.

"What of your childhood do you remember?"

"Mum was assassinated… Dad died of illness, then school and stuff." She yawned.

"Lux that wasn't your childhood! That was a few years ago, think more along the age of you being… sevenish."

"Hmm…" her sleeping face seemed lost in thought, "I can't remember anything at all, sorry." She yawned, falling back asleep.

_Not good. _Garen was freaking out. Why did he have to remember this now? The more he looked at his sister, his kind, caring, loving sister that he loved in return, the more he was reminded of cold, dead black eyes.

Garen was the second of eleven to leave.

* * *

Katarina froze up.

She had heard the conversation between Lux and Garen clearly.

Their mother had been assassinated.

Katarina knew exactly who had done that.

She glanced at Talon.

She also knew exactly who was there. She had killed their mother, Talon had run a blade across her throat and Katarina had watched in amusement.

That little girl had been Lux.

"Oh god." She whispered soft enough so no one heard her. She was shaking, why? Why did she care? She had killed hundreds of people before but why did this one get to her?

Because it was Garen's mother.

In the many nights they had found themselves wound up together again, his mother had been a touchy subject.

Yet they had both lost both of their parents, and they had blurted out their feelings to each other.

She would speak of her loving father.

Garen would speak of his loving mother.

She was shaking more violently now, Garen had suffered through so much pain over the loss of his mother, it drove his father to insanity and put the whole household under a pretty big state of depression.

Katarina had caused that.

Why did she care so much? No doubt she had caused this pain against so many people.

But this was pain she knew first hand.

Garen had described every single excruciating detail.

Her whole body shook so much, it seemed to cause an earthquake in the room.

Needless to say, Katarina was the third of eleven to run in to the caves, her shaky leg's running as fast as they could to apologize to Garen.

* * *

Ahri heard the scuffing of feet through out the night. Her golden eyes watched as Garen left, Katarina running hurriedly close behind.

She bit her lip, she wanted to go after them, she _needed_ to go after them, her sense of smell, sound and magic essence should allow her to trace them and bring them back.

Maybe even Draven too.

Ahri was the fourth to skitter in to the caves.

* * *

"Ahri, Ahri wait! You shouldn't run away!" Rumble yelled in to the caves.

He had been close behind her, but his little legs couldn't keep up with her long graceful ones.

Rumble was fifth.

* * *

Morgana needed to get away.

She was being a hypocrite, she knew.

But everyone was distracting her.

And she needed to get to Khazan.

They had already lost five, she really didn't want to be sixth.

But she really, really, needed to find Khazan.

She ended up being sixth.

* * *

Cass found herself in a half-empty cave.

She rolled her eyes. She could taste her sister's scent leading into the cave.

Looks like she would have to drag her sister back by the ends of her hair.

Cassiopeia was the seventh, third to think she would bring them back.

* * *

The usual four woke up sometime. What time specifically, they had no idea.

But they immediately noticed the empty room.

"Are you kidding me?" Nami's head rocked back, as she sighed in exasperation.

"Really?" She asked.

"What?" Lux yawned, "Ah!" She screamed at the empty cave.

"Pretty much." Nami shrugged.

"It's empty!"

"I didn't notice…" Nami muttered under her breath.

"Were… they taken?"

"Why wouldn't they take us? And I think we would've seen some sort of remains of a struggle or at least heard something."

"I don't know… I mean, Ez and Talon are still sleeping."

They looked at the two heavy sleepers, for an assassin, Talon slept a little too heavily. Ez… well that was expected of him.

Lux ran a hand through her hair, Nami bit her lip.

"Hey idiots, wakey wakey! Rise and no shine, sorry we're in a cage!" Nami prodded both of them with her trident.

Talon opened one eye lazily, looking at them, then rolling over and falling back to sleep.

"Hey!" Nami yelled, whacking them instead of prodding this time.

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Ezreal begged, raising his hands in surrender. [Also a pun.]

"Talon!" Nami growled.

"Whatever." He was up immediately, no yawning, no stretching.

_That is more like an assassin_ Lux thought.

"The idiots haven't noticed yet." Nami sighed.

"Noticed what?"

Nami and Lux looked at each other, their eyes filled with disappointment, were boys really this dense?

"3…" they counted down.

"2…"

"I noticed…" Talon grumbled, he had noticed, taking in surroundings was something he had to do a lot, but he decided not to bring it up because, well, Ez. Talon enjoyed Ez's stupidity.

"1…" The girls concluded.

"Where did everyone go?" Ez blinked in confusion.

"Now that Ez is done with being an idiot, can you answer that question?" Talon asked.

The girls turned much more serious.

"We don't know."

"Were they take-"

"No, I think everyone left at their own will." Nami answered, cutting Talon off.

"Come to think of it, my brother seemed pretty freaked out about something." Lux added.

"Freaked out about what?"

"I don't know, just freaked out." Lux sighed; her brother was stressed over their childhood? Really?

But then again…

No matter how hard Lux tried, she couldn't remember a thing.


End file.
